


感光浪花

by Redmeannnnn



Series: 燕尾剪断暗巷 [23]
Category: ABO - Fandom, 翔松
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 40,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29794668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redmeannnnn/pseuds/Redmeannnnn
Series: 燕尾剪断暗巷 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196156
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

下午没有安排，刘青松打算提早下班，开完会直接回办公室拿车钥匙。  
另外两个同事已经吃过午饭，边分小橘子边八卦。

“前段时间他俩女儿不是刚满周岁吗，怎么就离了？”

“不合适呗。”

“我可不觉得，隔壁院最门当户对的就是他俩了吧。”

刘青松收拾好东西，抱着外套冷不丁问了一句：“谁啊？”

其中一个同事转过来，摆了一个无奈的表情：“还能有谁。”  
刘青松便猜到了。  
她们说的是隔壁院的热门人物。如果有人把教师的热点消息整理出刊，他俩肯定月月是封面。

“吃橘子吗？”  
刘青松谢绝了，她又问：“你自己开车吗，还是有人来接你？”

他举起手里的车钥匙晃了晃，大步朝门口走去：“走了，拜拜。”

校内老师们闲来无事举办模范夫妻马拉松，隔壁院的那对明星一直跑在前头，终于在今天退出了比赛。

刘青松并不在意这些，门当户对都有破门而去的一天，凑合着过也能七年之痒，反正学校又不会给冠军组颁发奖励一辈子不离婚的勋章。

不过，对于刘青松来讲，一辈子不离婚难不难不知道，但结婚的确是一种奖励——难以达到所以需要外力才可能实现。

他的Omega父亲一定也是这样想的。刘青松刚坐到车里，他就打电话喊刘青松有空回家里吃顿饭，聊聊天。  
对话快结束的时候，爸爸还问：“会带其他人来么？”

“没有。”

“噢，这样啊。”

“嗯。”

刘青松其实知道他爸在揣测什么，但很遗憾，他目前还没法交卷。

周末坐动车回去，进门见到一个熟悉但许久不见的面孔，刘青松愣了一下。

“你好啊松松。”  
是林炜翔的Alpha母亲，刘青松已经有一两年没见过她。

“阿姨好。”  
刘青松问好之后有些茫然地看向父亲。

他的Omega爸爸坐在她对面，解释道：“你林阿姨这几天出差回来，给我们家带了礼物，还说好久没见你了，就正好也请她一起吃饭。”

林刘两家的交情不能说勉强擦边，只能说是纯属意外。

初中的花名册上，林家的好大儿林炜翔，名字排在刘青松前面。  
每个新老师照着名单提问时，一旦点到林炜翔，势必在不久后说：“既然你不会，那就请下一位，刘青松同学，起来回答一下。”

接连一个星期，刘青松都以这个奇怪的理由狠狠抱怨，刘青松的Alpha爸爸终于怀疑儿子受到了同学的霸凌，照着家长通讯录给林炜翔的家长打了电话。

误会解开后，两家便保持了不远不近的联系。

可惜两个小孩的相处却是从续，到断断续续，最后变成断。

初中班里的男生是单数，开学林炜翔来得晚，个子又高，只能一个人坐在后排。  
过了一年，刘青松的同桌和隔壁班的女生谈恋爱，特伟大地跑去跟林炜翔换位置，方便女朋友下课来找。  
林炜翔一脸瞧不起，觉得一个人挺爽。

但还是换了。如果说当时班里男同学可以大致分为两种派系，那林炜翔和刘青松就分别是两大头头，双剑合璧，下课最热闹的地方永远是这一圈。

一个欠兮兮一个凶巴巴，也算合拍，两人称兄当爹，考上同一所高中，结果刘青松分化成了Omega。  
林炜翔不知道怎么解释这件事，因为他只是个确定肯定以及注定的Alpha。

“没事，兄弟。”  
林炜翔拍拍刘青松，把刚开过冰可乐的手上的水擦到了刘青松的衣服上。

“我去跟我爸说，叫他找人帮忙，给我们分到同一个班。”

林炜翔家世不错，说起话总是轻松。

“干嘛？”

“要是有人欺负你，你就说我是你的Alpha呗。”  
“我说你是我儿子，难道不是更有气势？”

体检单上那个意料之外的性别没有困扰到刘青松，他只花了一分钟消化这个事实。  
担忧，害怕，不安，抗拒，这些都没有出现在他的心头。  
可是，当林炜翔理所当然地说出这种话的时候，他莫名地感到不爽，仿佛Omega这个标签使他迅速成为了可占有、可掌控的东西。

面对刘青松的反驳，林炜翔没有太在意，耸耸肩道：“也行啊。”  
两人坐在天台，汽水沿着喉咙灌进去，藏起很多咕噜咕噜的泡泡。

后来他们没能分到同一个班，林炜翔所作的假设也并没有发生。  
刘青松没受人欺负，反倒有不少跑来向林炜翔打探东打探西的Alpha，把林炜翔当求爱的工具人，末了还来一句：“你为啥没追刘青松，看来很有自知之明嘛。”

林炜翔在心里拉了无数个黑名单，白眼翻出刘青松的神韵，暗想：我又不傻，追他干嘛，这种呼朋引伴来越塔的行为，初中生才干。  
冷静一会儿还不忘了埋怨刘青松，早听劝，说自己有Alpha了不就完了，省得给我添麻烦。

直到两人飞去不同的城市上大学，唯一的插曲是刘青松突然给林炜翔打电话。

“要不要在一起。”

“......真心话大冒险？”

“不是，是国王游戏。”

“呃，那我要怎么配合你？”

“答应我吧。”

林炜翔是在宿舍接的电话，室友们都去迎新晚会了，剩下他一个人拼命复习上学期挂科补考的课程。  
他走到阳台，隐约听见操场上欢呼雀跃的声音。

夜空被年轻人的快乐融化了，仿佛跟着音乐的节奏波动起伏，焦头烂额的晚上变得轻柔平和。

刘青松还在等他回复，林炜翔听见他的呼吸声。

“嗯，知道了。”

林炜翔应下，刘青松马上挂了电话。

这实在是一个从天而降不讲道理的转折。  
林炜翔当晚认真思考了这件事，然后列了一份周密的表格，上面是他知道的所有追求过刘青松的人，什么类型都有。  
他把这份文件发给刘青松，先问：

「一个都没考虑过？」

「考你个头，真闲啊林炜翔，你上学期那门课你是不是不考虑过了？」

刘青松打字飞快，难怪能胜任学生会副会长。  
是副会长还是会长来着？林炜翔不大清楚。

「万一下次玩游戏人家叫你打给别人呢？老这样不好」

「关你屁事」

喜闻乐见，得偿所愿，毕业之后愈发忙碌，林炜翔和刘青松在彼此的生活中屁都没有，更不论“你”和“事”。

一下子见到林阿姨，刘青松有点拘束，吃饭的时候不常开口。  
但家长们谈得愉快，都是琐碎的近况，刘青松的Omega爸爸不会在外人面前谈家事。

得知刘青松读完书留校任教，林阿姨很惊讶，拍拍他的手说：“还是你乖。”

阿姨吃完饭刚用湿巾擦过手，触碰到刘青松手背时带来一点湿润的凉意，让刘青松突然想起他分化的那天，林炜翔在他肩上拍了一下。  
这本来只是一闪而过的念头，可阿姨离开时，来接她的人不是司机，而是林炜翔。

阿姨仅仅提了一嘴便下楼了，刘青松在位子上坐了片刻，还是站起来回了房间。

他拉开窗帘往下看，一辆敞着驾驶座车门的卡宴正停在楼下，车旁那个穿了一身西服脚踩拖鞋的人，应该就是林炜翔。  
Alpha的生长期难道久一点吗，为什么感觉林炜翔比高中的时候更高了。

刘青松看了一会儿，阿姨的身影出现在楼下，然后车子载着母子俩缓缓离开。

社交是神奇的，熟的时候，怎么都会碰到一起。不熟了，楼上楼下都很难产生交集。  
刘青松觉得以前的来往就跟点名册一前一后一样自然，现在的疏离也和林炜翔的穿搭一样互不相干。

似乎林炜翔总要他作对，证明他错了。  
刘青松放下窗帘后，手机震动了一下，是林炜翔发来的消息。

「我妈说她的耳环好像掉在你家了」

「帮你找一下」

「不是，丢了就丢了」

这的确是林炜翔会说的话。  
刘青松听着不太舒服，不仅感觉林炜翔在耍他，还为一些别的原因。

很快林炜翔又发：

「形状比较尖，你们走路要小心别踩到，受伤就不好了」

「。」

说到最后，刘青松明白这是阿姨嘱咐林炜翔发的。  
可能也与林炜翔说起他，所才想着顺便促进一下两人的联系。

大人之所以会把下一辈的事情想得那么简单，是因为他们忘记下一辈也已经变成大人了。  
刘青松把手机扔在床上，出去吃水果。

果然，客人走后，刘青松的Omega爸爸就与他说起了找Alpha的事。  
他不是催，只是觉得刘青松这样的性格偏偏需要人照顾，不然很容易闷着所有不开心。

刘青松最好的应对就是统统接收，然后表示尽力。  
谈话到了尾声，Alpha父亲才插了一句：“你要是和林炜翔还有接触，认识认识他的Alpha朋友，说不定碰到有缘分的。”

但很快被Omega父亲否定：“小林的朋友，很难有合适的吧。”

小时候不觉得，长大之后一些经济、阶级的差别，就会慢慢体现。  
刘青松当然不自卑，但也明白其中的隐晦。

反而是谈话间，两位父亲都很自然地跳过了林炜翔，让刘青松觉得有点好笑。  
他不知道，在这一点上，家长和那些说林炜翔有自知之明的同学达成了巧妙的共识。

周日晚上有联谊，刘青松没在家休息太久，吃完午饭就回了教职员工宿舍。

为了自在些，分配的时候他特意抢了单人间，代价是狭窄许多，只有双人间的三分之一。

由于场地冲突，活动安排在校外，刘青松查看了地点，是一家新开的pub，离学校不算太远。  
好些人自带家属，剩下一些也是去寻未来的家属，在群里热烈地讨论着。

闲着没事，刘青松便看他们聊天。

关于活动的猜想正刷屏式进行，刘青松忽然注意到一句：

「死到铺死到铺，再怎么联谊也是这么几个院，新人旧人难道还有没见过的吗」

底下跟了几句「确实好多不认识QAQ」、「美好的幻想，懂不」之类的话，讨论又继续了下去。

然而刘青松十分认同那句话，原本就都是同事，如果能在一起早就在一起了。  
他不认为自己很悲观，只是比较客观。

晚上刘青松是和办公室两个女性Beta一起去的，安全起见，特意喷了掩盖信息素气味的喷雾。

他们到得不算早，热场的音乐已经放到最后几首，吧台的位置也只剩下拐角那几个。

刘青松巴不得隐身，过去就坐在烛台遮挡住的地方，背靠墙壁看着已经到场的人。

灯光开始变化的时候，两个同伴相约去绕场，刘青松懒得去，一个人坐在原位，听见酒保和其他人交谈，说是pub的老板今天也会来。

话音刚落，酒保就朝外示意了一下。

刘青松顺着方向看过去，几个明显是Alpha的人说笑着靠近吧台，中间那个穿着运动套装与氛围格格不入的尤其明显。

光线渐变，刘青松眯起眼睛验证了自己的猜想。

是林炜翔。

刘青松正庆幸自己躲了个好位置，却不小心与酒保对视了一眼。  
对方非常友好地微笑了一下，准备走过来为他服务。

“喝点什么吗？”

刘青松想快点打发他，随便点了一杯。

“绿茶。”

酒保听完愣了一下，重复了一遍：“绿茶吗，稍等。”

音乐还未转入重节奏的部分，这杯点单成功吸引了林炜翔的注意。

他和朋友说了几句，然后站了起来，越过层层叠叠的人群，坐到刘青松边上。

“绿茶。”  
他笑了一下，信息素的味道混合在酒水的气味中，像颜料沾上湿画纸，充满暗示地晕染开。

与此同时，背景音乐停歇了十秒，鼓点渐起。


	2. Chapter 2

烛台上的焰花像梦幻甲虫张开的翅膀，翩翩扇动，恍惚将旋律和酒精一起裹旋，预备散落满地的金粉。  
林炜翔的声音融合在烛光中，信息素却略微刺鼻，给平缓的氛围洒下一把颗粒感。

“我不喝酒。”

“是嘛。”

听刘青松这么说，林炜翔刻意收敛了自己的信息素。

尽管刘青松不懂酒，但他记得很清楚，林炜翔分化成Alpha的时候，信息素的味道与茴芹相似，随着腺体的发育，成熟后会是一种酒系信息素。  
但后来他们不太见面，刘青松没有过问。

而当下林炜翔的举动，已经印证了刘青松的猜想。

酒保很快端来了刘青松的点单，杯沿用了柠檬片装饰。  
单调的酒杯摆在两人中间，刘青松被林炜翔弄得不愿去喝。

林炜翔饶有兴趣地交叉着手，看看刘青松又看看那杯绿茶，将插在边上的柠檬片摘了下来。  
他磨磨蹭蹭地，捻着柠檬片的周围的那一圈薄皮，拿到眼前仔细地看。

Alpha的变化远不止身高。  
刘青松从余光里观察他，稍稍偏移视线，隔着蝴蝶大小的烛光打量林炜翔。

他的睫毛多余地垂着，没有卷曲的弧度，像鱼腹的纹理，工整延展，描得很深，却也有细丝般的轻盈。这些线条汇聚到眼睛，躲进唯一的褶皱——时刻倦怠的双眼皮让林炜翔看起来多情无辜，沾上一点眨不掉的光斑。在刘青松隐秘的注视下，林炜翔把柠檬片放进了嘴里，酸得皱了皱眉，同时唇间渗出了一些反光的东西，是柠檬汁。林炜翔不悦地磨动下巴，然后吐掉了，皱巴巴的柠檬片像被捏过，躺在果壳盘里。

或许是无意与烛台靠得太近，刘青松忽然觉得脸颊被烧了一下，紧接着后脑勺也开始嗡嗡作响，警告他：正在缺氧。  
明明被抿进去的是柠檬片而已，刘青松却经历了一瞬间的天昏地暗。

他不太舒服，需要离开这里。

于是刘青松站了起来。

这时pub的另一头有人站起来，提议大家一起来玩数字游戏。  
在软件上随机抢号，再将这些号码配对到一起。

刘青松不会参与，但所有人都因刚才的发言慢慢围聚，他现在离开会太过瞩目。

林炜翔挺感兴趣，按照指引使用那个软件，期间还问刘青松怎么不打开手机。  
刘青松还没回答，他已经转回去查看自己的号码，仿佛这样的询问只是客气而已。

为了仪式感，众人倒数三二一，一起点击配对，音量较大的手机纷纷传出叮咚的揭晓声。  
刘青松撑着脑袋，看见自己那两个同事也在兴奋讨论，寻找持号人，让他不由得郁闷地叹了口气。

人群开始因配对而移动相认的时候，刘青松瞥了一眼身旁的林炜翔。  
对方没有动作，放下了手机一根接一根地吃着碟子里的小食。

“你不去吗？”  
刘青松想把他赶走，自己就能顺利脱身。

林炜翔无奈地看了他一眼，似乎想分辨刘青松到底在看他笑话还是认真发问。  
他掏出手机，把屏幕伸到刘青松面前。

82。

相应的配对框里是一个哭丧着脸的虚拟娃娃，手里举着说明：因参与人数原因，本次您未匹配到合适搭档。

居然又是单数，居然又是林炜翔落单。

踏入这个pub以来，刘青松第一次忍不住笑了。

他努力绷紧嘴角，但还是露出了两个梨涡。摇晃的光线扫过他的下半张脸，一脚深一脚浅地陷进去，浮出来。

刘青松抬手掩了一下嘴，林炜翔知道他在嘲笑，认栽地收回手机，继续吃东西。

经过这点缓和，刘青松愿意说一声再走了。他用手肘碰了一下林炜翔，告知他：“我先溜了。”  
林炜翔好像很不解，不知道为什么有人出来玩还急着中途离场，他愣了一下，然后才点点头。

可刘青松刚从椅子上下来，迈了半步，手腕突然被抓住。  
他本能地扯了一下，想要挣脱，然而太用力，猛地抽出之后还往后退了两步。  
转过头看见林炜翔淡漠地看着他，伸出的手臂往回缩了一下，尴尬地悬在半空。

“你的手机没拿。”  
林炜翔用眼神示意。

刘青松有些闪避地移开视线，哦了一声，动作迅速地走回去拿过手机。  
林炜翔的眼睛跟着他转，在刘青松再次准备离开的时候突然开口：“你干嘛躲着我啊？”

“哪有。”

“有啊。”

刘青松扫了他一眼，说：“你想多了。”  
然后快步推门出去。

入冬之后，知觉变得迟缓，但空气和景象清冽了许多，即使是夜晚，也有细腻清晰的线条，勾勒着城市的轮廓和架构，像一张壮观挂起的底布，等待年轻的生命往上面缝出缤纷的故事图案。

刘青松揣着兜，小小地呵出一口气，蒙蒙的灰白轻飘飘地消失在空中，眼前又只剩下精确的道路和高楼。  
在pub的时候，刘青松被暖风空调烘得口渴，最终还是尝了一口茶。当时啜饮得到的顺滑湿凉早已不见踪影，现在喉间和舌根不约而同地产生涩感，还有点点苦，和林炜翔的信息素给人的感觉一样。

刘青松的鼻子有点冷，他忍不住揉了一下，打了个喷嚏，回过神时隐约真闻到了那股若有若无的甘味。  
一贯雷厉风行的他在今天用光了拖延的额度，刘青松停下来，听见靠近的脚步声。

“一起走啊。”  
林炜翔并过来，挨到他身侧时驱散了大半的风。

“跟着我干嘛？”

“不是，你不摇号，我怎么玩。我都没人组队啊。”  
林炜翔说得很委屈，还冲刘青松撇了撇嘴。

“一个人玩啊，你应该很有经验。”  
刘青松闷头往前走，企图把林炜翔甩掉。

冷得很，林炜翔不想费力跟他吵，挠挠头在他边上跟着，两人时快时慢地走到街角，刘青松才猛地停下，掏出手机。  
林炜翔看出他走不动了，抢先一步道：“我叫车吧，家里送我来的司机还在附近。”

刘青松与他隔开一步，很分明地说：“你回你的，我回我的，懂？”

“那我也可以先送你然后再回去嘛。”

“不用你送。”

刘青松侧过身，不与他对视。  
林炜翔站了一会儿，自言自语道：“还说你没有躲着我。”

“本来就......”  
刘青松没好气地反驳，话才说到一半，突然瞪着眼说不下去了。

周围这圈感情冰冷的布景里，陡然冒出如丝如缕的跳动旋律，林炜翔不再抑制信息素，微弱的甘甜牵动着含义深远的沉苦气味，逐步伸长到极限，又卖力突破极限一般，拉得很长很窒息，像街灯下变形扁平的影子。

刘青松能闻到，呼吸间充斥着信息素所包含的无声渴望，似乎在响应召唤，他原本掩盖起来的自身的信息素也随着林炜翔的靠近开始破土而出，把他变得满身危机。

再强势的Omega，在这样的情况下也会本能地恐惧。

他该不会要来真的吧。  
刘青松握紧了拳头，却发现自己除此之外哪里都动不了。

可是这根本就是毫无源头的。

他们好久没联系，恰好在两种性别很关键的一段时间。林炜翔没有理由对一个偶然重逢的儿时玩伴产生突如其来的侵占欲，除非他是个十足的烂人。

林炜翔的脚印像转动门锁的钥匙齿痕，缓慢但不可转圜地接近刘青松，刘青松看见他的眼睛，和在pub里见到的不同，没有朦胧的惆怅、欲盖弥彰的暗示，而是直白地、盛不下东西一般，传递着加密的电波，整座城市只有刘青松能解开，也只给刘青松开出一道逃离理智线条包围的迷宫的口子。

林炜翔不可能是个烂人。  
只能怪我不会喝酒，刘青松最后这么想。

“只喝绿茶也会醉吗？”  
林炜翔并没有离得太近，但伸手就能碰到刘青松的脸。

他的脸有多烫，林炜翔的手指就有多凉。  
两相触碰的瞬间，刘青松终于狠狠地推开了他，吼了一句脏话。

由于这个动作已经很勉强，刘青松看起来反而更狼狈，大衣的长摆甩到了身后又垂回身前，它轻微的摇晃成了寂静世界中唯一和刘青松急促呼吸同频的事物。

林炜翔踉跄了一下，依旧盯着刘青松。

沉默中，他看见刘青松精心打理过的发型摇摇欲坠，刘海凌乱地掀开。

云层从高耸的楼顶磨过，夜晚显得阴郁，漫着暴风雨前的海面独有的咸湿气味。  
醇浓的混杂空气中，有一缕头发垂到了刘青松的额前，纤毫毕现，像凭空降落的雪绒，在街灯下显出莹光，在林炜翔脑海里映了一下。

一种脆弱的美感好像一下子笼罩了他面前这个熟悉又陌生的Omega。

林炜翔呆过的地方从来不下雪，所以他真的好想知道，这些雪融化在刘青松身上，会湿成什么样。


	3. Chapter 3

刘青松说不清是林炜翔先叼住他的嘴唇还是他先掐紧林炜翔的手臂。  
等他闭眼又睁开时，自己已经被林炜翔按住了后腰，扣在舒适的棉质运动服之间。

林炜翔低着头，鼻尖碰到刘青松的脸颊，呼吸很热，染到刘青松脸上。他把刘青松的嘴唇吮得发涨，随之肿胀的还有刘青松的指腹、喉结、腺体、神经。  
舌头退出来之后，林炜翔歪过头将脸贴在刘青松脸上，他的颧骨硬硬地压在刘青松侧脸的软肉上，刘青松从口中舔到这块陷进来的地方，仿佛揭晓什么预示，身体的血液流淌得更急促了。

林炜翔的脑袋蹭下去埋到他颈间，喃喃着，声音似乎被刘青松每个毛孔都舒张的皮肤吸收了，刚发出来便沉溺在体温和亲吻中。刘青松不晓得他在说什么，双腿发颤，但又被林炜翔支撑着，必须紧紧攀住他才能平衡。

悬在头顶的只有辉白的街灯，灯光像一片裁剪好的烟，披落在刘青松的双眼上。  
他搂着林炜翔的脖子，仰着头，肩膀都在抖动。

刘青松从分化到现在，从来没有和Alpha做过爱。

约过几个条件不错的，都是Beta，可以保证自己的安全，并且刘青松觉得Beta也并不比Alpha差多少，反而更有耐心，把他的需求照顾得很好。

发情但不想要的时候，就用抑制剂。

所以他不知道被Alpha的信息素包裹时，大脑会兴奋成这样。

那些方正的道路和高楼扭曲着卷入灯光的漩涡中，逐渐变成红色，眨眼后又显得透明，流动起来。

林炜翔的手从他大衣敞开的地方伸进去，又不知道目的地在哪里，囫囵地摸着。刘青松在他怀里起伏，实在站不住了，他没法考虑，好怕那些搅到一起的景象塌下来，也怕被林炜翔铺天盖地的信息素淹死，抬起一条腿就往林炜翔身上挂。

林炜翔从他颈窝撤出来，想开口，但半秒后又挨到他眼前，碰他的鼻尖，一边从脸颊吻到眼角一边小声说话：“带你回去，好不好？”

刘青松觉得林炜翔是最奇怪的Alpha。  
他喜欢说干嘛，也喜欢说没有啊，每个语气词都软软的，恳切的，还会说好不好，像朝着人耳边送风。

“......去我家。”

刘青松揪着他的领子靠近了回答，感觉到林炜翔的信息素再次波动了一下。

出行软件中，紧急用车的优先级远远高于正常出租，司机很快将两人送到刘青松口述的地址。这种岗位的一般都是Beta，闻不到信息素，却也能从林炜翔把刘青松牢牢捂住的样子猜出一二，临下车还提醒道：“小心门口的台阶。”

哪里顾得上，林炜翔几乎是一路把刘青松提着抱回去的。  
没留意也没经验，刘青松大概率被林炜翔的信息素影响得提前发情了，在昏暗的车后座胡乱地动，扯掉了林炜翔的拉链头，脸上一阵一阵地发烫，报地址都磕巴。

或许自带一些方向感，林炜翔进了房门就顺着床的地方倒，刘青松摔在林炜翔身上，很快被翻身起来的林炜翔按在床铺里。  
软和的被子和硬实的床板一齐垫着刘青松，房间的灯来不及开，一时找不着东南西北。  
但眩晕很快被身下蔓延的灼热感取代。

黑暗放大了刘青松的知觉，也掩去了许多羞耻感，他在林炜翔看不清的地方屈起了腿，蹬掉的靴子砸在地上，发出结实沉闷的咚声。  
林炜翔的手很快摸到他腿间，察觉他弯起了膝盖，深深吸了口气，然后俯下身抵在他额前，扯开他裤子的金属扣问道：“一个人玩？”

刘青松撞了他一下，倒回床上又觉得凉，还被急匆匆地揪起衣角，连着毛衣和内衫一起推到了胸前。  
突然赤裸了大片的皮肤，刘青松更用力地呼吸，腰窝密密麻麻地泛起酸痒，在林炜翔缓慢揉过来的时候不自觉地抖了一下，缩着就要弹起，却被林炜翔压下来的身体制住。

凑得很近，林炜翔借着窗外的微弱光线注视刘青松的脸，同时将手探到他的腿间。

"呼......嗯啊….."   
刘青松陷在床铺里的人，扯过被子的一角，在林炜翔的手指越过他的性器，从边缘挑开内裤的时候，难以控制地朝着身上的Alpha张开了微微发颤的双腿。

那里比林炜翔想象得更湿，像夏季失去控温的湖边洞穴，溢满了黏液和汁水，把每一处饱满的肉都裹得滑腻温热。那些液体还贪心，一碰上去就沿着指节急不可耐地蔓延，流到林炜翔指根的窝，舔舐一般继续滑落。

刘青松不肯露出什么表情，林炜翔只能瞧见他的睫毛没有规律地扇动，嘴巴张开一个小口，显得里面好深，下巴的阴影没有遮住上下滚动的喉结。  
林炜翔细细地尝他嘴边的味道，手指很顺利地找到欲拒还迎的缝隙，同时被刘青松握紧肩头。

刘青松的味道很幽密，是小苍兰的花香，比刘青松身体里的水更细腻地淌满被单，被苦艾酒的气味冲携着，沿床角流下去。

床边倾落信息素的瀑布，他们躺在悬崖的高处，想要跌落也想要飞升。

林炜翔有在克制，手臂上的肌肉都绷得很紧，当刘青松使劲捏下去的时候有点痛，他便加倍奉还在刘青松的其他地方。  
他并着手指在刘青松体内缓慢地抽插着，紧窒的穴在刘青松挺立的性器下方糯糯地动，连同性器也在摇晃。林炜翔逮着他，另一只手在胯骨流连，划到三角又偏离到大腿。

刘青松在床上磨蹭着，尾椎像发了烧一样热，脚下踩的地方也乱七八糟，但已经无暇顾及。林炜翔的声音和刘青松的身体一样柔软，因此毫无障碍地驱使着他抬高一条腿，向上挺腰，然后在林炜翔增加到三根手指快速碾过甬道的粘膜时射了出来。

穴道把林炜翔的手指吸得很紧，大喘气一般收缩着，每次松开都要淌出好多水，刘青松能感觉到，自己光裸的下半身，已经湿到了股缝。

他侧过头小口小口地喘息，想要合拢双腿但被林炜翔钳住。

Alpha搂住他，不遮掩地嗅着他身上的香味和埋藏其中的腥味，在他眼角舔了一下，让这里湿润地反光，想亲吻。

“Omega真的好软。”  
林炜翔在他耳边感叹。

外头的风变大了，掠过窗前发出不可忽视的噪音。  
是理智在窗外敲打着要进来。  
刘青松推他，想要在事情尚能控制的时候扼杀苗头。

“你别动嘛。”  
林炜翔撑起来，审视刘青松半露的身体。  
充满韧性的肋骨，凹陷下去的光滑的肚皮，和有些丰盈肉弧的大腿。

刘青松的情热没有降下去，反而随着开闸而蓄得更充沛了。  
被林炜翔注视的感觉让他羞耻，而错乱的光影又让这股羞耻变幻成兴奋，难耐。

他能感知林炜翔的躁动。  
除了信息素和性器，刘青松还能从林炜翔嗓音的嘶哑和急切的眼神中得知。

在见面没有多久的情况下，他和林炜翔躺在了同一张床上。

有时候刘青松会短暂地相信命运，它不偏向幸运也不一定不幸，只是要人这样做。有些人可能觉得这是跟随心的选择，也可能认为是逃不掉的事故。  
刘青松想，这或许是参半的，就看最终来回跳动的数字拨到哪一边。

像林炜翔这样倒霉的人，估计是一个不太好的单数。

而他呢。

刘青松没有参与活动的抢号游戏，他不想投入这条洪流。  
遥遥地旁观就可以了。

分神让他的四肢任人摆布，林炜翔架着他，把他的衣服完整地脱下来，然后三两下扯掉自己的衣服，在刘青松腿间揩了一把，很认真地逗他：“你怎么这么湿啊？”  
将这些汁水涂在他胸前，锁骨，和脸颊。

刘青松反正也荒唐了，抬腿踩到林炜翔下腹，脚尖往下抵了一下，压到一块硬鼓的火药包。他用脚底很不屑地擦过那里，学林炜翔的语气道：“你怎么这么硬啊？”

林炜翔攥住他的脚踝按到一旁，无意将刘青松的双腿拉得更开了。

把手掌伸到刘青松身后，林炜翔单手在他屁股上恨恨地握了一下，提醒道：“别动。”

然后他俯了下去。

刘青松低头看着自己身下，Alpha的背部微微鼓动着，肌肉的线条像浮出海面的岛屿，蜿蜒着亲吻夜晚的黑。林炜翔的手牢牢握着刘青松的大腿，呼吸在他腿间乱窜，每次喷出都代替林炜翔手上的茧摩挲那个敏感的地方。

刘青松伸手合握住自己的性器，比刚才更加明显地喘着，林炜翔的舌头比手指更灵活地拨开穴口，在里面探寻。吮吸他没有尽头的水欲，也舔湿他拥挤的穴肉。

“啊啊......你再往那里，对，哈啊......动......动一下！”

刘青松舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，终于在心底给了林炜翔第一个赞扬。

起码不算太笨，教的时候能学会。

他从林炜翔用手指抽插的时候就暗暗明白林炜翔还是个没有动过Omega的处男。  
动得很急也没有章法，全靠浓郁的信息素撩拨他射出来。

但这也让刘青松突然减轻了许多负担。

他知道，他和林炜翔的生活有着更多的不同了，换言之，他们能发生的事情也仅此而已。  
那就先爽到最好，第一个Alpha是林炜翔，还算合适又好办。

刘青松一边想着，一边漏了一拍，喘息戛然而止，穴道狠狠地收紧，林炜翔抬手擦过他前端半硬的性器，那里迅速喷出一点点白浊。

他没什么力气地踩在林炜翔肩膀上，推了推。  
林炜翔抬起头，刘青松停顿了一下，有一秒钟忘了自己要说什么。

Alpha天生就具备占有Omega的本能，哪怕是没有性经历。

林炜翔的眼睛不像刚才一样闪着光，而是浑然暗成一片，窗外的光线只能堪堪拂过他的头顶和前额。  
他的脸，呼吸，和声音，逐渐汇聚成湍急的水流，在方寸之地疯狂地涌动。  
变得蓄势待发，不容拒绝。

“想操你。”

林炜翔爬上来吻他。

刘青松轻哼着与他接吻，舌头在交缠的间隙勾出嚣张的水声。

他往上抬了抬腰，到处乱淌的汁水蘸到林炜翔压在他身上的那块地方。

“来。”

水渍随着刘青松的声音化开。


	4. Chapter 4

十六岁的时候，林炜翔的Omega爸爸带他去做了体检，确定分化性别，三天之后出结果。  
拿到体检单那天下午他给刘青松打了电话，想问他有没有去检查。

由于周末补习，刘青松没在家，是他的Alpha父亲接的电话。  
对方很快猜到了林炜翔的心思，温和地告诉他：“松松已经拿到报告了。”  
声音简直就是年长许多的另一个刘青松。

当时林炜翔喉间哽了一下，没有马上询问结果。电话另一头的叔叔耐心地等待着，等待林炜翔亲口说出他心里想问的话。

分化是每个人普遍意义上的第一件人生大事，尤其在这个年纪，任何事都可以意义非凡，到处都可能藏匿秘密。林炜翔不想从别人口中听到答案，说谢谢叔叔，然后说再见。

他打算第二天去了学校再找空问问刘青松。

也就一个晚上的等待，林炜翔却一直记忆深刻。

他洗澡的时候，从洗浴间出来，走到了镜子前面。才十六岁，篮球只让他的身高有所增加，尚且没有给他带来明显的肌肉。但他知道自己是Alpha，以后会比其他性别更加强大，无需付出太多努力就可以保持健壮的身体。

刘青松也一样。

在林炜翔的认知里，尽管他们的兴趣喜好除了游戏就没什么交集，性格也大有不同，但他们是一类人。之前没有找到明确的划分标准，现在林炜翔觉得，应该就是“他们都是Alpha”的意思。

对，刘青松就是那种相貌好看，说话风趣，不靠锋芒照样有气势，关心起人低调温柔，能让Omega死心塌地的Alpha。百分之九十九点九。

林炜翔摸了一把脸，这番评价完全符合他对刘青松的大致印象，但是当脸上的水顺着引力向下滴时，林炜翔的表情好像也有点耷拉。

没劲。

他以前没有设想过这些，只是洗澡的温度和水汽太混沌，让他有些荒谬。

还有微乎其微的另一种可能。

在这个可能中，既定的想法统统要推翻，刘青松变得陌生，每一处都需要探索。同时，林炜翔惊讶但无法停止地发现，很多羞于启齿的想象纷涌而至，找到了它们的载体。

林炜翔缓慢地想着，思绪像一条明知不该却抑制不住好奇心的溪流，从浩荡的入海长河中撕离出来，前仆后继地钻进地表的裂缝，很久之后，沿路的某处叛逆地开出野花。

林炜翔在淋浴下冲洗，他的Alpha各项体态特征还未成熟，身体在浴帘和瓷砖的包围下显得稚嫩又鲁莽。

同样青涩的第一道旖想混在了汇聚的水流中，只留下一点浑浊的痕迹，哗啦啦张扬又秘密地排走了。

林炜翔压下来的时候扣住了刘青松的腰，隔着裤子往他身下顶了几次。

刘青松咬着手腕嗤嗤地笑了，问道：“你打算这样干我吗？”

林炜翔不理会他，闷头在他肩膀上吮吻着，刘青松感到痒痒的疼，缩了一下。

林炜翔觉得刘青松总是把他想得很简单，而刘青松自己则会有猜不透的心思。

坐在天台上说“我是Omega”，语气很平淡，叫人差点忘了他在中二时期还说过要征服世界这种话。  
听到这个结果的时候，林炜翔的心跳短促地连跳了一下。

黄昏的落日还没沉没，金光很刺眼，风从许多个屋顶巡来，凑到刘青松头顶，亲吻这个受到眷顾的千优万好的Omega。林炜翔揣着私心雀跃，看见阔白的天空像一面张开的、被海风鼓得满满的船帆，倏忽鲜活地抖动，朝着灿烂的晚霞驶去。

他想跟刘青松一个班，这没什么难度，所以他很自然地说了。  
故作平静，但小心翼翼。

刘青松似乎在发呆，微微翘着唇，听他这样说，转过来看了他一眼。

Omega的眼角尖尖的，像一笔最淡最疏离的薄云，不盯紧就要消散。他的脸和鬓角，眼睛和睫毛，脖子和发尾，连带着他迷惘的眼神，全都毛茸茸的，干燥又安静，林炜翔想把他揉进怀里。

“要是有人欺负你，你就说我是你的Alpha呗。”  
林炜翔悄悄把话夹进玩笑中说，说完不去看刘青松的神色，远远地眺望。

到此为止都是很美好很梦幻的漂流。

“脱掉。”  
刘青松偏过头挨在林炜翔耳边，一边咬他耳廓一边诱导。

林炜翔撑起来扯裤子，低着头，脸上没什么表情。

去了两次的刘青松被两股信息素蒸得红红的，手指和关节，还有眼睛和下面的穴。  
只是太昏暗，不好分辨，林炜翔瞥过去的时候只能察觉他身上若有若无的颜色，让刘青松整个人看起来都像倒映在水面的虚影。

刘青松变成了那朵躺在他眼角的云。

林炜翔要亲他，刘青松在吻落下来之前闭上了眼，然后眼皮温热又潮湿，林炜翔的嘴唇没能碰到他的眸子，但他的性器挤进了云在积水的地方。

刘青松在他背上抓了一下，有些不适地扭动，起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。  
林炜翔以为他冷，将他更紧地拢住，朝里面推，刘青松张着嘴巴，但没有声音。

仿佛林炜翔塞进他喉咙了一样。

林炜翔进去了大半，终于在刘青松体内弹动了一下，随后感觉到那张嘴正在殷勤地吮吸他的性器，不只是收缩，而是蠕动着，一寸不放地包裹着，林炜翔一时不知道是自己烫还是刘青松里面烫。

“唔嗯......你，你停一下......”  
刘青松并非不能适应，相反，是太爽了，仅仅进去就要让他高潮。

他的身体正离经叛道地崩塌，砸成四散的雨水，浑身只剩下那个连接他们的穴——原本坐在船的两头，现在林炜翔捅破了风帆，他作为Omega的本能让他不受控制地顺着呼吸流到林炜翔那端去，化成水，再从水蒸成光，漫天放肆。

“我操。”  
林炜翔被他绞得骂了一句，刘青松的水多得要淹满，仿佛不是他要射，而是刘青松要侵灌他。

他看见刘青松的手紧紧抓着自己，他手臂的青筋如同被他掐断，为他妥协。

“我说你是我儿子，难道不是更有气势？”  
刘青松没有答应他的提议，而是和平常一样与他拌嘴。

云淡风轻地。

林炜翔突然惊醒，手心凉了一下。

性别的差别并没有改变他们的关系，甚至微小的影响都没有。  
因为林炜翔不会是刘青松潜在的情感对象。

只有他一个人如此卑劣，对自己最亲近的朋友产生那样的妄想。

实在是太恶心了。

林炜翔咽下一大口可乐，汽水在胃里翻腾，黄昏依旧很壮观，慈悲地渐变着白昼和夜。

林炜翔勾着刘青松的膝盖，没有完全进去，在这个幅度内顶弄着，没一会儿便越来越快。  
刘青松表情虚伪地忍耐着，闭眼又眨眼，穴口被撑得很满，一些体液不知廉耻地滴出来，被林炜翔抽插的动作沾得很乱。

即使刘青松时不时发出短促的呻吟，却不说话，甚至连音节也不完整，非常吝啬的样子和那些贪婪的汁水形成了鲜明的对比，林炜翔忍不住更用力地按着他，在上方运动，下半身拍打的声音让Alpha很兴奋，胸膛鼓动着，发出一点虎头蛇尾的喘息，尾音像在同身下的Omega撒娇。

刘青松能感觉到更深的地方在回应林炜翔，那里愈发地痒，空久了便火辣辣地疼，他用力拽了一下林炜翔撑在身侧的手臂，将Alpha拉到身前，朝后仰头把身体打得更开。

“你他妈，能不能......能不能用力一点。”

林炜翔有些委屈，索性把性器全塞了进去，贴着刘青松的腿根，埋在里面的顶端反复戳弄厚实弹软的肉壁。

“啊！呼......嗯啊，啊，再顶那里，对......就是，唔......”

刘青松不放过林炜翔撞到敏感点的时机，叫得有点大声，又凶又急的。

林炜翔紧蹙着眉，摒着呼吸往里深入，渐渐压在刘青松身上，和他的皮肤蹭在一起。他的鼻梁硬硬的，从刘青松的喉结划到耳后，用呼吸涂抹，最终用力贴住他后颈的腺体。

床单和被子都搅成了漩涡般的形状，在刘青松身下婀娜辗转，刘青松则被林炜翔操得有些涣散，腿岔得很开，上一轮高潮的抽搐还有遗留，在林炜翔持续的抽插中发作，让林炜翔短暂地怀疑刘青松是不是真的有那么饥渴。

刘青松的手臂出了薄薄的汗，雾一样护着他，在环住林炜翔脖颈时随着两人的摇晃震颤。  
他已经不再有足够的力气，嗓子也累，靠在林炜翔肩头略显可怜地喘，像一个快要被捣烂的柿子。

呻吟微弱下去之后，只剩下碰撞声和水声此起彼伏，林炜翔好像变得有些慌张，迫切需要把握什么似的，对着刘青松的腺体又舔又咬，每动几下就要问“还要吗”。

我看你操得挺欢的啊，在这问你妈呢，命还要不要能答得上来不。  
刘青松在心里怒骂。

但林炜翔越来越用力，几次都直抵最深的生殖腔，快要把他插得融化在苦艾酒的信息素里。

“要，啊......！用力，嗯......用......用力......”  
刘青松迎合着他挺腰，情绪黏糊糊的体液中变得很澎湃，仿佛有无数的泡沫冲出他的身体。

“你舒服吗？刘青松，舒服吗......啊？”

林炜翔小声地急促地问，动作的频率变得更快了，直直地往里冲，还将刘青松的下半身掀得很高。

“舒服，舒服，嘶......我......我快，啊啊！”  
刘青松说不下去了，勉力咽了一下，再张口时更深地瘫在林炜翔手臂之间。林炜翔尽量把他抱紧，但还是有许多藏不住的地方。  
他迎着刘青松一声比一声高的呻吟挺动，刘青松却在争分夺秒地溢出他的怀抱，不知道会落到哪里去。

这让林炜翔不太高兴，觉得刘青松像是个滥情的人，而自己对刘青松有太久的误解，停留在过去的印象中。

“我要到了......林炜翔，你不要动了，操你妈听见没......嗯啊，不要......别动了......”

“是嘛。”

林炜翔低头找他的性器，停了片刻，专心套弄那里。

快感汇聚到顶端，生殖腔口却突然没了动静，空荡荡的难耐感瞬间反噬了刘青松的神经，他蹬腿在林炜翔腰侧夹了一下，用力收紧穴道催促林炜翔。

“快点......快点......”  
濒临高潮，刘青松的声音很小，终于有点索要亲热的味道。

林炜翔没再为难，一边顶撞一边向里撬动。

“不要到里面，林炜翔......林炜翔，你有没有听到我说话。”  
刘青松的腿一开一合地，有些凌乱地痉挛着，惊惶抗拒林炜翔更深的进入。

“为什么，这怎么不行啊？啊？”

“是不是有病......啊！你妈没教过你射进去Omega会怀孕吗，嗯唔......听见没？！”

Alpha乖乖低下头，放缓了动作的幅度，快速抽插只为了尽快射出来，没有进去成结的意思。

刘青松泄得很多，穴口软塌塌地堵不住，精液和汁水一起淌出来，缓慢得像地上挪移的月光。

林炜翔的心脏因为刘青松的话跳得飞快。  
怀孕，Omega会怀孕。

刘青松两次在他面前表现出Omega的身份，一次是十六岁，一次是刚才。

冬季的雪雨静谧地下进了那个金黄干燥，沙沙作响的夏天，原本定格的画面变得氤氲，像林炜翔想着刘青松第一次自慰的浴室。

他把他的记忆淋得好湿，连同他脑海中那个十六岁的刘青松一起。  
刘青松不会知道。  
林炜翔想。


	5. Chapter 5

419通常伴随着短暂的失联，像连续喷嚏之间宕机停顿的半秒钟。

尽管深知这一点，刘青松现在还是坐在林炜翔对面，看他津津有味地吃咖喱套餐。

现在并不是饭点，餐厅里的客人不多，但刘青松依旧警惕地注意着四周，以及偶尔被推开的大门。  
和林炜翔单独出来吃饭让他有种做贼心虚的紧张，与其说不想被朋友或同事发现，不如说是不愿意当前这一幕发生得那么自然。

他早早就敲定，任何与林炜翔若无其事相处的行为都是欲盖弥彰，应当尽量避免。

“吃完就赶紧走了，我下午还有课。”

“着急的话你就先走呗。”

林炜翔抬头看了刘青松一眼，顺手给他抽了两张纸巾，好让他漂漂亮亮地离开饭桌。

冬天虽然冷，但却爱挥霍阳光，稍微晴朗一点就会有大片薄而轻盈的阳光，认真仔细地贴满街道橱窗，一丝不苟，有一种笨拙天真的好看。  
木质的桌子上也撇了一道暖阳，四边形的，把不知名的颗粒和木头的纹理映得闪闪发亮，刘青松垂眼看着的时候仿佛能听见什么东西在簌簌作响，安宁惬意。

林炜翔这番话，就这样抛在毛绒地毯一般的空气中，未免太有生活的意象，轻而易举让刘青松晃神，如同他们没有生疏过，并且在一起好多年。

小小的犹豫间，刘青松错过了拎包走人的机会，林炜翔接着开了口：“不急就等等，送你去学校。我也快吃完了。”

“怎么送？”

又是司机吗？刘青松绝不要“坐豪车出现在校门口”这种引人注意的事发生在自己身上。

“护送啊，Omega一个人打车还是要注意安全。”

其实这套说辞很勉强，全靠林炜翔理直气壮的修饰才有了那么一点点的说服力，刘青松竟然沉默了几秒。  
他反复确认明明烂熟于心的上课时间，给自己一个充足的理由，然后才心不在焉地玩手机，等待林炜翔吃完最后一点。

期间刘青松看了他三次，每次都更加怀疑，他是不是要把盘子舔得干净反光才算完。

后来刘青松刷朋友圈，浏览了几条，突然想起什么似的，瞥了林炜翔一眼，将手机收得更近更隐蔽了些，点开林炜翔的朋友圈。

见到林阿姨那天起他已经不再屏蔽林炜翔的朋友圈，零星有看见他和朋友出去玩的照片，坐船，烧烤，高尔夫，还有泡澡式游泳。

没有点赞没有聊天，也没有全部刷完，刘青松只是点开前几条看一下照片，觉得没什么意思，就退出了。  
不过，那么多毫无拍摄技巧的照片，偶尔划到某一张的时候——派对的彩灯或者晃动的人影，刘青松会突然觉得，林炜翔是故意给他看的，照片本身没有任何含义，单纯被林炜翔堆上来，猜测刘青松会不会看见。

谁知道呢。  
当时刘青松很快放弃思考这类问题，因为林炜翔无厘头的行为总是和他垂眸时显得格外温柔的眼睛不匹配。

相较前天，昨天林炜翔的朋友圈没有更新，不过这也是显而易见的，毕竟昨天最重大的事情一直持续到今天，林炜翔不会当着他的面发这些。

刘青松向下划动页面，忽然顿住了。

不知道是不是记错了，刘青松感觉今天看到的，比他上次来翻的时候少了一条。  
可具体是什么，他也没有印象。

正发愣，手机接到来电，是刘青松Omega爸爸的。

Omega爸爸的生日快到了，顾及林炜翔妈妈送的贵重礼物，想到时候邀请人家来生日宴，考虑到刘青松上次见到客人的惊讶，于是先告知他一声。

“好，知道了。”  
刘青松一边答应，一边又看了林炜翔一眼。

对方正在喝柠檬水，大有一口闷的气势，喉结咕咚咕咚地动。

电话那头继续道：“你要不要问问小林来不来？”

“为什么要我问，而且我不是很想他来。”

“这样啊，我记得你们以前玩得很好的。”

“爸，你都说了是以前。”

听见刘青松是在和他父亲打电话，林炜翔一下子如同竖起了耳朵，眼神颇有存在感地游移在窗外和刘青松之间。

对话的双方陷入了沉默，刘青松烦躁地瞪了他一眼，好像什么事情只要有林炜翔掺和进来，就会很为难。

“干嘛啊。”  
无缘无故被凶了一下，林炜翔莫名其妙道。

不大不小的音量传到了Omega爸爸耳中，他有些不确定地问刘青松：“跟谁在一起吗？那就之后再说吧。”  
刘青松也懒得解释了，顺从地说了再见。

后来林炜翔就真的只是把刘青松送到了校门口。  
下车的时候，刘青松半转过头跟他道别。Alpha坐在出租车的后座，歪着脑袋靠在座椅的枕垫上，视线尽力钻过车门边缘的遮挡，与他对视。

另一边车窗透进来的阳光如同入水了一般，波动着一道道光脉，缭绕在林炜翔上半张脸的阴影周围，孕育出许多类似春天飘絮的斑圈，将他诠释得很像一个顾家体贴的丈夫。

刘青松觉得他再这样望着自己，会带来一些不切实际的错觉，所以他咳了一下说：“拜拜。”

林炜翔也说：“拜拜。”  
接着又道：“晚上早点吃饭。”

没有承诺下一次见面，而刘青松甚至忘了思考这回事。他想，是哦，中午吃太早，晚上也会饿得早。

苦艾酒的信息素味道终于逐渐稀薄，刘青松走到办公室的时候已经一干二净了。

「不是吧林大少爷，你还跟人家吃饭。」

朋友嘲笑林炜翔太纯情，只是上个床而已，前前后后铺垫却那么多。

今天早上他比刘青松醒得晚许多，没能感受到美人在怀的温馨，一睁眼刘青松就要拽他出去，生怕屋子里留下什么味道似的。  
他坐在床上，看着刘青松匆匆忙忙地走来走去，信息素的香味每次经过，都如同鹅毛在他鼻子底下轻拂一遍，让他无法专注地听完刘青松在指责什么。

最终刘青松把该收拾的弄好了，站在床头，把林炜翔的衣服扔在床上后曲起膝盖顶了他一下，催道：“还不穿衣服，是有什么特殊癖好吗。”

林炜翔一边扒拉一边小声地说：“好饿啊。”

当时刘青松愣了一下，林炜翔现在才知道，原来是这个原因。

不愧是你啊，刘青松。林炜翔扭头看着车窗外的景象。

车子已经驶上了高速，两边的防护像没有尽头的灰色绸带，要来蒙蔽人的双眼。

难怪他那么轻易地与他拥在一起，蛊惑他，放出全身的诱饵，是因为刘青松很清楚他们的走向，就跟此时此刻唯一而没有转弯的高速公路一样，笔直长远，满满单调无意外。

他家住在最金贵的地段，因此与刘青松的学校离得很远，要好久才能到。  
所以那天他难得去自己开的pub，母亲还夸他用心，大老远跑去察看。

明明得知母亲的耳环落在刘青松家的时候，林炜翔回绝了刘青松找耳环的提议。  
因为他们已经好久没有见，也最好不要改变现状。

随即坐在副驾驶的母亲就提到，“松松现在在X大当物理老师诶，真想不到。”  
林炜翔记得，pub负责人发来的场地租借表里有这所学校，备注是理院联谊。

接连的巧合像在旁敲侧击，怂恿林炜翔作出一些冲动的不怕坠机的行为。

非常矛盾地，他还是在当天上午约了朋友过去。

现在终于证明，沾上刘青松的味道是一件不应当的事。  
这辆车开得好快，朝着注定的方向奔去，林炜翔的心跳沉下来之后很难跟得上时间流逝的分秒，像一颗从树上掉落的苹果，不想滚动。

从知道刘青松是Omega的时候，到现在。  
隔了好多年，林炜翔在车子驶出高速的时候缓缓明白，刘青松不是他的归处。

他没有归处。

清晨的小雨把天空稀释成蓝灰色，太阳还没出来，刘青松安静地待在床上。  
他把自己裹得很严实，同时抱住卷到里面的一部分被子。

低温使得空气浓稠，时钟的指针走得很慢，刘青松眨一次眼它才动一下。

他请了假，因为晚上要去给Omega爸爸过生日。

这几天他有无数个瞬间想起了是否邀请林炜翔这件事，但立刻就盖上盒子转而去忙别的，仿佛这一个邀请庄重严肃，而实际上，他们并不是这次宴会的主角，林阿姨也完全可以自己选择带着林炜翔来，刘青松又不可能当着她的面叫林炜翔滚出去。

刘青松想到那天晚上自己躺在林炜翔怀里，房间黑漆漆的，林炜翔已经睡着了，两人身上都很温暖，但夜晚并不炽热，反而有种冷静之后的空虚，像无声的凝视，长久地藏在夜里。

他睁着眼睛，好久才有了一丝困意，缩在林炜翔长手长脚的拥抱中睡着了。

而现在将亮未亮的房间里，除了简笔画一般的事物外，没有太多光影，仅有的一些也与没有无异。

Alpha一点都不好，会给人留下后遗症。  
比如，他对林炜翔没有太多好感，也没有异心，但就是会像这样翻来覆去地无用思考。

父亲又来问刘青松，晚上来的时候会带别人吗。  
刘青松猜想，可能是吃饭那天的声音让他误会了，直言道：“爸，我那天是跟林炜翔吃饭，不是别人。”

对面很快哦了一声，接受了这个解释。

这段理所应当的对话稍稍缓解了刘青松对林炜翔的纠结，他简短地给林炜翔发了消息，保守地问：

「你妈有没有跟你说我爸过生日的事情」

如果没说，就不用来了，刘青松这样想。

「说了」

林炜翔回得很快，让刘青松没什么后悔的时间。

接着刘青松的手机又震动了一下。

「我有事，不去」

刘青松看到这几个字时并没有如想象得那样松一口气，而是迅速地陷入下一回合的猜疑中。

世界上与刘青松最心有灵犀的人是谁尚未揭晓，不过林炜翔目前可以加入竞选。

「有个局，都是我妈和她朋友给我们几个组的，她叫我去一下」  
他挑挑拣拣地说明了自己要去干嘛，剩下的凭借刘青松对他的那些不会过期的了解，大致也可以填完。

相亲是吧，刘青松眯了眯眼睛。

「好心提醒你，别玩国王游戏」

刘青松快速打完这行字，不再回复林炜翔的问号。


	6. Chapter 6

炖品端上来的时候，刘青松意识到自己的头疼并不来源于疲劳。混着药香的鸽子汤让他打了一个大大的喷嚏，坐在一旁的阿姨颇为关切地看向他。

刘青松只说自己最近免疫力不太好，埋头搅他那盅汤。

生日宴来的客人很多，有不少是父亲的朋友，除了林阿姨，刘青松能认出来并说得上话的屈指可数，由此突然感觉与阿姨亲近了不少。  
刘青松在长辈面前总是很乖巧，不说话也引得人想问他。

“一会儿你少喝点酒，明天还要上课是吧？”  
四周人声嘈杂，林阿姨低声同他说话，语气和善，毕竟是Alpha，又带有体贴的沉稳。刘青松突然明白林炜翔为什么是那副模样，信息素强悍，人也高大，却很自如地嘀咕撒娇。

他是由女性Alpha养大的孩子，在凶猛的同类中多出一些对怜惜和浪漫的宽宥。

阿姨又自言自语道：“幸好没让林炜翔那小子跟来，不然他那坐不住的脾气，嚷嚷着走会扫兴。”

“我也挺想走的。”  
刘青松笑了一下，稍稍坐直，像在支持并不在场的林炜翔。

“这样啊，早知道让他把你也带上，今天他们一群年轻人出去玩了。”

“他那些朋友我不认识，不熟的。”  
刘青松诚恳地回答。

阿姨反倒诧异地看了他一眼，随后笑了：“他也这么说。”

“但总要找一个，你说是不是？”  
Alpha意味深长地端起酒杯碰了碰刘青松的果汁，结束了有关林炜翔的对话。

宴席之后是来来往往的交谈，明天是工作日，刘青松打过招呼便提前走了。

酒店外的夜景很美，风吹得没什么劲头，贴在人耳边说悄悄话，难怪私奔的决定常在夜晚。气味声音和天色都充满了暗蓝丝绒的质感，厚厚的入夜的蓝色。

有跑车经过，大晚上的还敞篷，情侣坐在车里，头发和笑声高高扬起，嗡鸣着过去，甩落闪闪发亮的星星。天上有，地上有，眼睛里有，手里也有。

身后的光像逃跑的雾往外轻扑，被迟缓呆钝的温度吞吃掉。刘青松站在原地看了一会儿，觉得自己像一个装满硬币的储蓄罐，笨重憨实，在快速简便的消费流水中显得不合时宜，除了往里塞东西的那个，一般人不会愿意捧着。

他掏出手机，借着果汁混含的一点点酒气，给林炜翔打了一个电话。

其实刘青松的发情期快到了，这才是他免疫力下降的根源。之前已经因为林炜翔的缘故紊乱了一次，现在他应该及时止损，等这段时间过去再说。

但是刚才林妈妈的神情挥之不去，傲慢和无奈同时在她脸上和谐，她要为儿子安排最好的，也为他心照不宣的固执而费神。可事实就是如此，她似乎比林炜翔更清楚，最终儿子会有一个老实的结果。

因为她一眼就知道，刘青松是那样能吃苦的人，明知有愧也会坚持这份愧疚，不回头。

一共等了十三秒，电话接通了。

那边的响动很大，带着浓重的伴奏和麦克风的摩擦感，像是KTV或者类似的地方。  
接电话的人特意走到远一点的地方说话，背景音减弱了许多。

“喂？”

刘青松听出这不是林炜翔，果断地挂了电话。

亏他婆婆妈妈犹豫这么久，林炜翔已经嗨到连接电话的功夫都没有。  
还说什么不熟，这不是手机都让人拿着了。

过了片刻，刘青松收到陌生号码的短信：

「有什么事吗，可以帮你转告，或者晚点我提醒他给你回电话」

「不用了」

刘青松当然没事，他就是闲出屁了才给林炜翔打电话。

对方不依不饶，又发：

「翔哥给他们缠着猜拳喝酒，输了好多次。看这个电话挺重要的，我就顺手帮他接了一下」

可真能输啊林炜翔。  
刘青松哼了一声。

「在哪里」  
他回。

地图显示，从这里过去要几十分钟，与刘青松的宿舍正好形成三角，哪边都不离哪边近。  
问都问了，自然是要去的，只是更躁了些。

刘青松坐在车里点开对话框又退出，这样的操作像机械的织毛衣手法，把刘青松又长又麻烦的思绪编得煞有其事，往身上一套就可以闯进战场所向披靡。

果然是俱乐部。  
刘青松站在闪烁的牌子底下撇撇嘴，想起经过的跑车。

路边的他和那辆车子是完全独立的整体，且不会相干，可一旦有了这样短暂的接触，就情不自禁一遍遍回想它的汽鸣声，它轮胎下的滚尘，和它载着的缤纷快乐。

不纯粹的，交织在物质和幻想之间的快乐，让刘青松无法像十六岁的林炜翔一样打出邀请的好奇的关心的电话。

你来我爸的生日聚会吧。  
没有一个字是他能说得出来的。

所以刘青松只是要确定林炜翔回到属于他的车上，看他呼啸远去，不要再像试图与果汁碰杯的红酒，困扰刘青松。除此之外没有别的了，这是刘青松来找林炜翔的全部目的。

他问了包厢的位置，不要引领，在昏暗的过道里寻找。地板和墙壁都是统一黑金花大理石，裂着假以乱真的纹理，映得光线也格外褴褛。  
刘青松经过许多扇门，门上欲擒故纵地嵌一个小窗，形形色色的男女AO肢体相接，这里消耗许多安分的夜夜苦等，四溢的顽劣和薄情把整间俱乐部包裹成不死不休的康庄大道。

339，刘青松终于找到这串数字。

是个大包，金属质地的门牌像三个金贵的挂衣钩，严格地限制人员数目，忠贞无比，又刻意安排三个，多出那个给人以放浪的遐想余地。

刘青松靠在门边，还未侧头往里看，就闻到浓烈的信息素的气味。

不同于林炜翔主动释出，这是由于刘青松和他的结合引起的敏感。

另一间有人出来，醉醺醺地，随便瞧了刘青松一眼，边穿外套边走，留下的一条门缝。  
刘青松不敢往里看，心跳得更剧烈了，为着一些猜测到的、摸不清概率的事情。

对于他而言，林炜翔这间与其他间不同，可他也知道，俱乐部里里外外，根本没有哪里不一样。更紧迫的是，他的头又开始疼了。

刘青松深呼吸了一趟，迅速经过那扇门，往里面瞥了一眼。

连人脸都没见着一个。

他已经走到过道的尽头，靠着墙，没有做好再经过一次的准备。

刘青松反思自己，应该真的中邪了。  
安生日子过得好好的，一碰上林炜翔就胡来，气呼呼又傻兮兮跑来这里的样子像个殷勤无比的攀亲者，用一小点不经脑子的交情换取自导自演的纠缠不已。

真他妈......

刘青松不知道用什么词来形容。

他妈的。  
他又骂了一遍。

噪音完全覆盖了手机铃声，刘青松是因为手机震动得掉出了口袋才发现来电。

是林炜翔给他回电话了。

他站起来，尽可能退出音浪，后背与墙壁贴得更近，像个被迫在集市罚站的嫌犯，人人都要来看他因林炜翔丢脸。

“什么事？”

林炜翔的声音听起来好冷静，语气不像喝了酒，倒跟饭桌上的林阿姨如出一辙。  
仿佛他根本不在这种地方，只是一个家庭幸福的逍遥自在的林炜翔，送他回学校那天一般的林炜翔。

刘青松的鼻子忽然涌起一阵又一阵的酸意，刺麻地散开，为了努力咽下它，他不得不把下巴抬高，看起来像在高傲地较劲。他无端地认为自己有权给他一个莫须有的机会，试探问道：“你在哪里？”

刘青松做好了打算，反正也没有立场追问这回事，林炜翔要骗他还是怀疑他，都是情有可原。  
但他绝对会更早一步走人，起码不用收拾尴尬。

“在跟朋友的局，跟你说过的。”  
林炜翔回答期间，有人来拉他，声音由远及近地喊，林炜翔说完便转过去回复他们。刘青松听见他说“等一下啊”，波浪似的，雄浑丰厚地轻轻推过去，值得所有暧昧。

“你呢，在哪啊？”  
林炜翔又小声问。

刘青松咬破嘴唇上一小块皮，那里的锈味和酸涩让他面不改色地撒谎：“我在家。”

两边都吵得要死，林炜翔分辨不出背景声音的来源，也不会知道刘青松说的是真是假，特别好骗。  
刘青松握紧了手机，他的腺体开始不适。俱乐部来路不明的信息素很多，而他过来的时候没有做好任何抵御工作。

大二下学期的时候，刘青松已经退出了大部分的校组织和社团，唯独接受了学生会的职位。  
学长学姐抓紧尚且在校的尾巴，把一行人拉出来吃饭，满架子的桌游玩了个遍。后来零零散散走了几个人，剩下的就重开一局新游戏，是卡牌类的，名字叫KG*。

规则很好懂，刘青松当了一轮主持人，被罚得最惨的兄弟怕了，换刘青松参加。  
刘青松第三个便抽中了国王，扑克牌的花色是红心，因此刘青松早早想好了惩罚。

“3号，给暗恋对象或者前任打电话告白，都没有的话就和5号告白一分钟。”

五号举着那张扑克牌站了起来，料想三号无论如何都会选择后者吧。  
然而大家比对了一圈，并没有人抽到三号。

那一刻，刘青松知道自己完了。

剩在桌上的牌就是国王的编号，他伸手去翻，三颗鲜艳的红心出现在牌面上。

刘青松说：“一分钟吧。”  
然后查了一条堪比成语接龙的告白，以0.5倍速念完，仿佛不是在告白，而是折磨地宣告罪臣之刑。

深夜才散场，刘青松和几个同学一道回去，没有半分困倦，于是坐在电脑前写科研项目申请书。  
他打下一个段落的开头，又删掉，好像说出过告白这个词之后，中文会让他感到羞耻。

当时刘青松拖拖拉拉地念着那段长如臭袜子的台词，心里姗姗想起，在学校天台上，林炜翔刚成为一个Alpha的时候，对他说过什么。

一分钟慢吞吞地念，一共124个字，却只够林炜翔说完那一句话。

你就说我是你的Alpha呗。

刘青松把页面往下拉，是申请书的英译。  
第一个词就是Dear。

刘青松合上电脑，悄悄走到阳台去吹风。

电话的拨号声像缓缓转动的齿轮，拨动他们之间停滞了几年的运输带。  
刘青松闻到自己的信息素婉转地扩散，隐藏在寂寥的夜里。

将近凌晨，一切感触都像海陆的温差，浓淡相寻地往复游渡，刘青松尝试着回忆林炜翔，觉得很模糊也很熟悉，仿佛他是一直紧随他的光影，偶尔深偶尔浅，让许多空壳变得有意义，支撑着高高的天幕。  
而天幕，又多痴情，把海藏进怀里，在这么深的夜悄悄翻滚，被刘青松看到，显出蠢蠢欲动的急切。

“要不要在一起。”

刘青松开门见山，生怕林炜翔先发制人。

“......真心话大冒险？”

林炜翔问。

刘青松觉得自己已经是一个成熟Omega，能控制身体机能的软弱，也能处理自己对欲望的渴求。  
但他还是极其别扭地从林炜翔的回复中逃开，齿轮戛然而止的空隙中，他听见一滴雨声。

雨点迅速变得越来越多，浇打在树的每一片叶子上。

刘青松腹间一空，外在却冷漠又凄楚地坚硬起来。

“不是，是国王游戏。”  
他很快回答。

规则是你不能拒绝我，林炜翔。  
或许他应该早点说明，这样才不会打乱行进的顺序。

“呃，那我要怎么配合你？”

“答应我吧。”  
刘青松最后说。

几乎是本能地，他遵循了事情已有的路线，飞快地选择说谎。

刘青松站在厕所的洗手池前，与自己面对面。

为了暂缓不适，他用冷水泼了一把脸。

然后利索地转身离开。

他走得很快，像急着逃出这个重播噩梦的迷宫，在最后一个转角撞到了一个拿着酒水的侍应生。  
侍应生急忙向他道歉，走上前想要脱下他的外套帮他清洗。刘青松后退着说不用，心里已经从下而上骂到了俱乐部老板。

“你干嘛？”  
一只手从旁边伸出来，拦在刘青松和侍应生之间。

刘青松停止了后退，接着长长的大衣外摆触碰到他的腿。  
对方并没有离他太近，保持着这样的距离替他与侍应生对峙。

刘青松突然明白过来，因为他脸上也有水，所以林炜翔可能误会侍应生对他做了什么。  
林炜翔也没有很笨的。

解释了一番，得到谅解的侍应生匆匆忙忙去重备酒水，刘青松在原地站了一会儿，决定在林炜翔质问他的那一刻拔腿就走。

然而林炜翔似乎并不太惊讶，只是感觉有些棘手，挠挠头看了一圈，凑得近了些，催促道：“要不给你洗一洗。”  
接着伸手就要做刚才他阻止侍应生做的事。

“给我张纸巾。”  
刘青松摊手隔在两人中间，叫停林炜翔的动作。

“给你什么？”

林炜翔低着头，微微晃动的身体使大衣的下摆比刚才谄媚百倍地动，绕着刘青松百转千回地撩过。  
那不是信息素的气味，林炜翔果然喝了很多酒。  
说不定还得了很多不留唇印的吻，和推不开的拥抱。

刘青松抬起头，更明显地感觉到脑袋快要炸裂。

公子哥的浪荡在林炜翔眼里蓄得很潋滟，像将倾未倾的液面，只消一点不平衡就要惶然泼在刘青松身上。  
刘青松真的很讨厌林炜翔。

可他偏要受淋。

刘青松拉过林炜翔挂在身上当摆设的大衣带子，暴躁地踩上他的靴子，咬在林炜翔的下唇上。


	7. Chapter 7

灯影缭乱的墙壁和门上的玻璃窗旋转成霓虹，因飞快的移速拉成飘彩。两人像坐上了朝着落日疾驰的黢黑长车。林炜翔平衡着身体又不由自主跟随刘青松的推力后退，反手摸索着倒退，后背狠狠撞上用来遮掩卫生间的立柱。怀里的Omega还在往上拱，与他贴得很紧。

刘青松胸口起伏，毛衣蹭在林炜翔的衬衫上，将林炜翔的嘴唇咬破了一道斜斜的口子，不松嘴地舔舐，林炜翔无可奈何地搂着他，任他的信息素在自己脑海乃至身体里放肆攀爬。

刚才撞得那一下并不轻，林炜翔的背开始后知后觉地跳起疼痛，可这并没有缓冲两人的交缠，而是火上浇油般升温了林炜翔的呼吸。他被刘青松磨咬得闷哼了一声，伸手够着刘青松的后腰，又顺着那道月弯的弧度抓到一握翘软的肉，要混淆两人信息素一般用力地搓揉。

尽管是刘青松强吻，他却不准林炜翔摸，按住林炜翔的手腕后抬起膝盖就要顶开他。  
林炜翔竟然没反抗，躲避间狠狠吮吻了刘青松的舌尖然后迅速地松开他。

两人隔着半个身位对视，或大或小地喘着气，眼神像扔在地上的烟头，火星或许倏忽就消灭，也可能转眼熊熊燎原。

“怎么一个人跑出来，别让你朋友久等了。”  
刘青松开口就要扎人，还朝包厢的方向抬抬下巴。

“我乐意，想干嘛就干嘛。”

身后有人从卫生间出来，好奇地往这边看，被刘青松啧了一声吓跑。

“确实，谁要管你谁是傻逼。”

“你啊，我看你很爱管嘛。”

林炜翔说完有些愉悦，笑眯眯地往前一步，低声问：“你家这么近，两分钟就到了？”  
刘青松抬手就想扇他，但右手举到空中又落不下去，反倒被林炜翔牵住，在刘青松的注视中带领着他的手触碰到自己的下巴。

那里微微冒着胡茬，刺得人心痒痒。

林炜翔抬眼与刘青松对视了一秒，忽地低头将他半根手指咬进去，牙印在指节上愈发地深，而指尖却逐渐被湿热所融化。  
刘青松看着林炜翔握着他的那只手，精瘦，但有力，略微有青筋绵延，抚摸他皮肤的时候不留痕迹。

他猛地抽回手，骂了林炜翔一句：“你他妈真的是狗！”  
然后忍不住一只手撑在他胸口，挨在他肩膀附近寻找着什么，愤懑道：“只要有好处就赶着扑上去摇尾巴是不是。”

林炜翔突然偏过头笑了，转回来时因笑意的残余而显得柔情又不屑，他缓缓环紧刘青松再次投过来的腰身，语气恳切：“再给点好处呗，刘少。”

刘青松抬眼瞪人。林炜翔满不在乎，轻轻逗他：“汪。”

几乎是立刻，刘青松一咬牙，踮脚去啃林炜翔的脖子。  
林炜翔嘴里哎呦了一声，双手毫不迟缓地勾过Omega的双腿将人抱起来，逐一踹开厕所隔间的门确认每个都空，拐进了最后一间。

刘青松一直将脸埋在Alpha的颈窝，像是要弥补这段时间缺失的信息素补给一样，林炜翔感觉脖子某个地方被他吮吸得好痛，草莓变黑莓。

虽然腿被放了下来，但还是不肯站好。刘青松觉得大腿像抽了筋一样发软，差点往下掉的时候林炜翔从背后揽住了他，同时用挤进他双腿间的膝盖磨蹭他后臀到穴口的那段小径。

林炜翔靠在他耳后，说着刚听来的土味笑话，破坏迷乱的气氛。

“幸好没让你走。外面7度，我怀里37度，你要去哪里？”

刘青松翻白眼，又无法否认，林炜翔的信息素的确快让他失去意识了。他转头用鼻子撞了林炜翔一下，向后抓挠着说气势不足的狠话：“我最想让你变成负七度。”

林炜翔一边哼哼地笑一边脱掉大衣，给刘青松垫在身前，好让人趴在门板上舒适些。他不着急掀开刘青松的外衣，就这样紧贴着蹭他，反而是刘青松的脸先在大衣上磨得泛红，红了还麻，酥酥软软地大喘气。他终于握到林炜翔的下半身，挺着后腰去顶，领口往一侧塌开，故意激将：“行不行啊林炜翔。”

林炜翔这回学聪明了，不上他的当，免得用完就被一脚踢开。  
他从刘青松的裤腰伸手进去，经过紧致的臀肉和湿缝，直朝他穴口摁去。两根手指的指腹与张合的小口贴近时，林炜翔的嘴唇也与刘青松的吻在一起。

无风起浪，波纹阵阵，分不清是哪里的汁液在咂咂作响，水声像舔到沙滩后逐渐消破的海沫，淫靡慵懒，惬意虚掷。

林炜翔用手指插他的时候一直含他的耳垂，让刘青松时不时颤栗，仿佛被包裹的是腺体。  
他的手指在甬道深深浅浅地进出，已经不晓得是几根，卫生间偶尔传来水滴落下的声音，在平静的表象里点出温柔的清响。

刘青松已经咬不住嘴唇，想咬手指，双手却被林炜翔扣在身后，他只能叼住林炜翔大衣领口的边角，每一声呼吸都在崖边摇摇欲坠。

底下是汹涌奔腾的浪，他落下去就会无影无踪。

林炜翔压紧他的胸脯，在他穴内有了抽搐迹象的时候急切地问他：“为什么来找我？”

“只是喜欢跟我做吗？”

“该不会喜欢上我了吧，刘青松？”

刘青松只能从喉咙地发出呜呜的呻吟，他的每根神经都在忤逆他，齐刷刷合成晃人眼的流苏，在刘青松心上来来回回地扫过，催他快把真心交给林炜翔。

无论答案是什么，不可置否的是，这几秒钟，刘青松因林炜翔的逼问达到了更极致的兴奋。  
他快要分不清自己是高潮地泄了还是眼泪流错了地方，只觉得腿间又湿又滑，液体像蛇一样顺着大腿游下去，他动弹不得。

没等刘青松反应，林炜翔的性器就来了。  
苦艾酒的气味浓烈得返璞，刘青松不敢呼吸，却又被它刚吸入时那转瞬即逝的清甜所哄骗，甘愿饮雪一般仰着头嗅闻林炜翔。

林炜翔在他腿间磨几下，很快润滑，接着又把手伸进刘青松毛衣里捻他胸前的颗粒。  
不愿发出声响，刘青松尽力忍着声音，急促的喘息让林炜翔听着更有濒死的快感，贪婪地摸他的皮肤，手里带着夏风，游走起来热又厚，揣着满满的情欲。

他捅进去，没几下刘青松就射了，抖着腰往他怀里倒，脸上的红聚拢到圆肌那一出，其余全是四散的桃斑，将他迷蒙的双眼衬得很缱绻。  
刘青松小口小口地呼气，齿间的气流很凉，钻进他喉间后各处奔流，让他的身体裂了好多条缝似的。

林炜翔依旧搂着他，但不再强迫他趴好，一心一意在他体内抽送，居然感觉自己也在流水。  
性器的顶端，涓涓地泣诉，溢出一点，又溢出一点，和刘青松嚼他时流出的水一起，卷进海底又翻起。

刘青松撑不住，便使得林炜翔进到最深，每一次顶撞都在生殖腔的入口试探。刘青松稍微恢复了一点力气，抓着林炜翔的肩膀推他。  
但由于不在床上，两人相互依偎，于是这抗拒在摇晃中变得支离破碎，反而像小猫在林炜翔的肩头一捏一按地踩奶。

林炜翔拢过刘青松被操得凌乱的头发，顺带捂住他半边脖子，手指一点点摸到喉结，感受到刘青松难耐吞咽时它的蠕动。

车子，从来就没有什么车子。

海上一只狭窄的船，漂漂荡荡带他去云霄。

猜拳输了很多，林炜翔喝得好狼狈。  
也有人提出替他喝，是一个扎着马尾眼角亮钻的女性Omega。

她比林炜翔能喝，火辣辣的酒从她的喉管过，她直勾勾的眼神从林炜翔脑子里过。

简直要把他开膛剖腹。

他们不算很熟，但也认识挺久，刚毕业的时候在圣诞派对上见着的。  
后来互通了联系方式，她跑来告诉他，你朋友圈发错了，今天的晚安不应该用这个树，换成圣诞树吧。

玫瑰味的信息素多迷人，热情勇敢，林炜翔不可能没半点动摇。  
他只笑了挠挠头说，习惯了，不想改。

也有她耐心陪他散步的时候，单独两个人，月光皎皎无需路灯，每经过一片树影都值得亲吻一次。  
但林炜翔憨笨没动作。

终于今天女孩子灌完酒把他拦住，靠得很近预示狂热的吻。  
林炜翔觉得自己好荒唐，到了此刻竟然唯一念头是她有那么一点点像某个人，难怪自己经常心跳漏拍。

不远处他的手机在桌子上震得比他的心跳还剧烈，再不理会就要殒命桌沿。  
好在有人知晓小树图标对林炜翔而言的隐晦重要，看见来电显示后帮他接了。

每晚每晚都在朋友圈发小树图标和晚安，谁看了不注意。

朋友将电话的事告知林炜翔之后，林炜翔急匆匆地回，挂断却没来由地冲朋友发了一通火，怪他不拿手机给他。

林炜翔不怎么生气，这样冲出去便没人敢追，连一贯大胆的女孩也因林炜翔刚才本能般的躲避而沮丧，坐在位子上不愿意再看见他。

林炜翔觉得刘青松真的没有他想象得那么好，对他更是糟糕，可是看见刘青松与人对峙的时候，还是忍不住冲过去，像不自量力要围住他一个人的汪洋。

河流、熔岩、血液、汗水，眼泪，精液，和海浪。刘青松是他的一整片水，他不可控制地进入，抽插，沉没，溺毙在他找不到温柔的注视里。

林炜翔在刘青松刚冒头就被掐断的短促呻吟里叼住他的后颈。

林炜翔知道Alpha在完全释放信息素的时候可以掌控Omega的身和心，刘青松的抵抗虽然微弱，却也是极限了，只要他稍微狠心一点点，就能让刘青松抛盔弃甲地求他标记。可是林炜翔听见刘青松用各种拒绝的词戳他的心的时候，他那颗落在地上像苹果的心，明明苹果腐烂得很快，在听见“不可以”的时候还是要痛上一下。

不是圣诞树，是苹果树。  
刘青松。

有时候人会记住一些不经意的瞬间，然后无论多久之后再回想，都清晰可见，能说出发丝散落的一二三。

林炜翔看见自己落下一滴水，不知道是汗还是泪，打在刘青松的脖子上。

刘青松惊得缩了一下，水渍迅速逃散，冰凉的液体让他微微地发抖，心神摇曳。

林炜翔闷头操弄着，依旧闯到深处，也依旧拔出来，循环往复做着眼前尽欢的自暴自弃烂俗事。  
盎然的性事中，刘青松突然开口，嗓音有些嘶哑，像可怜兮兮哭过好久一样，说有点冷。

林炜翔压下去隔着衣服与他黏紧每一处皮肤，呼吸在他的毛衣织线间喷吐进出，把刘青松烘烤得好软。  
刘青松很快又到高潮，绞着他呼呼地喘气，嘴唇憋得红彤彤，泛着一点晶莹的水光。痉挛渐渐平缓的时候，他突然在林炜翔的脑袋上抚了一下，但没什么力气，手很快又垂下去。

“你进来吧。”  
没有腺体的标记，一对AO结合后生育的几率并不大。

林炜翔马上就撞进了他的生殖腔，凶躁地动得越来越快，一边射出来一边胀大性器开始成结。

在等待余韵退散的寂静中，两人都没有说话，显得孤零零的。

刘青松不是真如驯狗一样给林炜翔好处，他自己也弄不明白。

以前和人做爱对于刘青松来讲真的没什么，每个人都这样，一开始很难把爱和性分开，因为有趣的滋味好相似，渐渐知晓两件事各有各的无趣，才清醒一点。

可是碰上林炜翔，他马上换用了另一套逻辑。  
即使大家都有这样的经历，可林炜翔不被刘青松归入任何统计或概括，并非使用「每个人都」的标签，而是划出了“第一次”这个重要的字眼。

他曾经站在讲台上跟学生说：“可以选择不同的实验对象得出一整个班的数据1，但同样，任何实验对象来说，编号为1的数据也是唯一的。所以你们最好不要抄袭，我一眼就能看出来。”

刘青松不知道乱哄哄的pub里，如果没有那份离谱的点单，林炜翔是不是也能一眼找到他。

但哪怕仅此而已，刘青松还是一如既往地保持骄傲：他要做林炜翔最好的一个Omega，一想起就心慌又心疼的第一个。


	8. Chapter 8

消息一条接一条地映入眼帘，林炜翔站在无人光临的卫生间翻看。

多半是打听他行踪，还有劝架的，不过小辣椒一样的女孩没有给他发，倒也能猜到。

其他隔间都空着，渐渐有人来，看见林炜翔在最里面那间门外晃来晃去。很有蹲点作案的嫌疑，眼神不由得警惕，大概还犹豫要不要报警。  
经受了几轮怀疑之后，林炜翔忍不住敲敲隔间的门，问里面整理衣服的人：“好了没？”

“叫什么叫，都说了让你滚出去等，等不住了就走，别叽叽歪歪的。”

马上得到中气十足的怒骂外加踹门的回应，林炜翔原本想缓解处境却适得其反，上厕所的其他人看他的眼神更奇怪了。

过了十来分钟，刘青松终于开门，站岗半天的林炜翔改去放哨，确定过道上没有那帮朋友的身影后才放心让刘青松出来。  
两人做贼似的进了电梯，刘青松迟迟反应过来，质问道：“为什么怕你朋友看见？”

躲开他们是林炜翔下意识的举动，非要解释的话，理由有点矫情。

毕竟他用小树指代惯了，包厢里的一帮人十有八九都知道有这么一号禁忌人物，出现在林炜翔各类语言系统中，却不准旁人提起。每次问都被他打哈哈过去，有些人也怀疑那人可能仅仅是林炜翔十几岁自作多情的幻想对象而已，某种层面上竟有几分道理。

倘若要说，“一遇见就是你跟我在厕所乱搞，衣冠不整的样子，多不好，我不想破坏你在他们心里的形象”，那就势必要托出自己干了什么酸事，在朋友心里给刘青松塑造了什么形象。  
那，那多不好意思。

林炜翔想着觉得不合适。

“哎，有什么稀罕的，都是我的狗，下次再见。”

“怕被捉奸？”

“哪来的奸啊，我们又不是偷。”

说完，林炜翔自己都有些没底气，藏在最里面的厕所隔间办事，实在是怎么想都像偷。

“你说说，要是有别的Omega，我干嘛老跑来挨你骂。”

“懂了，退而求其次是吧。”

“不是，你这强词夺理啊，反过来说，别人要追我，我还不一定看得上，这总没错吧。”

“追你一定是看上你的钱了，实在想不出别的理由。”  
刘青松冷哼，继续道：“然后看见你居然在公共场合搞，马上连你的钱都不想要了，觉得太恶心了。”

“搞也是跟你搞，你又好到哪去。”

林炜翔不大高兴了，刘青松每回骂人，总会渐渐上头，忘记一个道理：说得狠了会连同他自己一起戳伤。  
尽管做的时候是林炜翔弄他，可除此之外，什么时候不是他被刘青松折腾，一笔算不得的账。

刘青松沉默了，闭着嘴巴不说话的样子像一只特立独行不肯开口诵春的小鸟，羽毛鲜艳样貌好看，声音肯定好听，却偏偏不乐意唱歌。  
两人在繁华的街头闷头走了一段，城市彻底入了夜，浓妆艳抹招揽行人去宿醉。刘青松不合时宜地想起，明天还要上班呢。

可现在骑虎难下，且多多少少有他自己的报应在里面，便不好离开。

刘青松悄悄看着广场上铺散的颜色，橙黄蓝紫，交错有如星云泄流。堵车的道路上大灯远照，喇叭此起彼伏地鸣笛，刘青松在尖锐的刹车声和商场进出客人的交谈声中感到一阵疲惫，嘴唇干燥地起了皮，他停下来，横着眼轻声道：“你自己眼光那么差能怪谁。”

林炜翔跟在他身后，没听清，全然不记得刚才互呛的郁闷，凑到他身边问：“你说什么？”

刘青松眼里剑光一样的情绪将落未落，他仰面直冲着林炜翔的脸强调一遍：“我当然好不到哪去，你林大少爷也应该反思一下自己是不是他妈的有毛病才跟我搞。”

林炜翔愣了一下，心想成结的时候刘青松明明像一壶冰过的清酒，在他怀里冷冷淡淡又欲色滔天地抖，怎么转眼就烈成这样。

“你别生气，我不是那个意思。”  
他软着声音搂他，不出意料被推开，但林炜翔注意到刘青松的鼻子还是不由自主地贪嗅他身上的信息素，冻得发红，是对峙时唯一的突破点。

刘青松面对他站着，过了许久，闷闷地开口：“我明天还要去学校的。”  
话音里竟带了一点委屈。

林炜翔何德何能值得刘青松委屈。  
呵气轻软，眼角疲惫，香味给月色都织网的刘青松，是林炜翔希望夜夜晚安的小树。

林炜翔拉过他，两人弯绕几次来到僻静的小道，林炜翔答应很快送他回去，刘青松低着头，看不出高兴还是不高兴。

一脚踩一个格子，林炜翔的脚步声比刘青松的大，信息素与昏暗安宁的道路很匹配，将场景在印象中渲染成墨绿色。  
他断断续续说了一些生活里的琐碎，比如他吃过的奇葩菜品，玩过的刺激项目，认识的形形色色的人，还有某些意料之外或不愿直面的事。  
全都与刘青松无关，只是林炜翔自己想要分享。

“傻啊你，怎么不亲她。”  
刘青松转过头笑林炜翔不懂抓紧机会，散步的路说长不长说短不短，他应该从女孩的脸颊亲到嘴唇。

“就，不可以啊兄弟，热吻。”  
林炜翔说得坦然，仿佛在叙述别人的故事。

“兄弟觉得你会后悔一辈子。”  
刘青松虽然这么说，脸上却不像是为他惋惜的样子。

其实和以前很类似，林炜翔站在他身边喊兄弟。  
只是刘青松已经没有那么敏感，很平静地顺着他的话说。

不是所有渴望爱的人都能够得到满足，因为时光并不会像月光一样栖息在树顶的叶子上，它不顾坎坷地走，是偌大梦境里唯一活动的风。在这样的剥夺中，爱也渐渐疲倦乏味，经不起更多的折损。  
刘青松不像以前一样满心圆满不顾一切、非要最好的才罢休，他知道自己的心情一点不比月光少，足以笼满晦涩的记忆，这便很亮堂了。

林炜翔顿了一下，伸出右手搭在刘青松腰间。

刘青松有着一具标准的Omega的身体，胯骨的突起像木船的匀边，扶上去会让浅薄的念头变得遥远，添上许多纯洁的弱辉，林炜翔什么都想坦白给他。

林炜翔凑在他身前，有些局促地纠正他：“是我那个时候想的，不是对你说的。”

“什么？”

刘青松没明白。

“当时想跟她说‘不可以啊兄弟’。”

“哦。”  
对方突如其来的纯情让刘青松有些招架不住，他变得好大方，想说没关系的，你也可以喊我兄弟，没什么大不了。但又不可抵挡地为这句多余却重要的解释而紧张，某个地方细密地咚咚作响，轻纱般的月色也被撩拨颤动。

“你是......”  
林炜翔似乎在想给他一个什么称呼比较好，挑拣不出最合适的。

“少说点少说点。”  
刘青松打断他的思考，不让他说出更出格的话。  
如果心软得太厉害，会被看出来。

不巧的是，那日分别后，刘青松愈发地忙，连一起吃饭的时间都没有，手机上闲聊一番已经是极限。  
林炜翔原本想来学校陪他坐办公室，被一口回绝，刘青松同样没有做好让身边的人认识林炜翔的准备。

况且林炜翔举止有一种好笑的张扬，家底也好，被人注意绝非难事。临近期末，还是少惹闲话比较妥当。  
于是只每天借着林炜翔给他送夜宵的空档挨上片刻，不能再多。

这天晚上留下来整理表格，刘青松接到林炜翔的电话，说自己陪父母逛商场去了，给他点了外卖，记得注意陌生来电。后来不知晓夜宵内情的同事觉得不好意思每回都让刘青松请她们吃东西，提出这次由她去取。  
反正不是林炜翔来送，刘青松爽快地答应了，停下手头的工作休息。余下的另一个同事也不再敲键盘，安静地刷起手机。

办公室楼层不低，上上下下得花个七八分钟，两袋子烧烤提上来的时候留在办公室那个同事急忙帮着拆，刘青松却依旧趴着，没什么动静。

她们只记得刘青松的发情期是这段日子，不知道是临近还是刚过，但总归更需要照顾，担心他有什么不舒服，走过去轻轻推他。

刘青松被唤了几声就醒了，迷迷糊糊抬起头，原来，他竟然在几分钟内睡着了。

同事都说他太累了，工作是工作，不必那么拼命，连着几天熬夜很欠休息。  
刘青松估计也是，脸涨得红又烫，夜宵的油腻味闻着也不大舒服，所幸没有什么发情的迹象，决定备份完表格就回去，林炜翔点的东西只能都留给同事吃。

回宿舍的路上，刘青松查看了一天积累的邮件，几乎都是通知，最新的那条是学院的反馈，刘青松的项目经费批下来了，预计24号就能打款。

24号，刘青松看了一下日历，忽然皱起眉头。  
今天居然21号了。

他的发情期已经过去了。

虽然也因为身体状况波动过几次，但近几个月一直都是准确的。这几天连轴转，他忙得忘了这回事，现在才发现。他有些担心，如果是林炜翔信息素的缘故，那就说明他们的信息素相互抵触，并不是结合的最佳选择。

根据他所知道的情况，如果抵触严重，双方不得不分开，或者通过手术改善。

这个横空出现的生硬难题让刘青松有些烦躁，觉得胸口闷闷的。  
他飞快地预约了周六早上的门诊，没有结果前并不打算告诉林炜翔。

周五注定在焦虑中度过。


	9. Chapter 9

前面是带着孩子来检查腺体的家长，拖着医生问东问西，轮到刘青松的时候已经比他预约的时间迟了半个小时。  
体感病状、饮食作息、性-生活、干扰意外，医生一项项地问，刘青松谨慎地答，想用只言片语说完，但总被追问。

最后一个问题，医生冲他竖起食指比划了一下。

“你很清楚他没有咬你吗？”

“嗯，没有标记。”

“不一定是特别正式的标记，你得确定腺体没有被咬破。”

“应该没有。”  
刘青松不由得摸上后颈，转过来示意医生查看。  
那里确实与平常无异，没有伤口的痕迹。

医生有些为难地敲敲笔头，保险起见，还是让刘青松先去做检查。

刘青松等着他开单子，却已经开始惴惴不安。  
医生快要写完的时候，他终于试探地问了：“会是腺体的问题吗，还是哪里？”

话一出口，医生就停下了写字的笔，转头打量刘青松几眼，似乎对这个年纪还不懂得捉摸自己身体状况的年轻人颇为感慨，然后边写边回答道：“虽然时间线和操作都比较勉强，但是不排除意外怀孕的可能。”

刘青松的脸色有些难看，而医生毕竟见多了这样的病人，无需转头就能猜到，继续说明：“如果真是这样，短时间又没有结合的打算，一般会建议终止妊娠，因为这类胎儿本身就很难足期。”

刘青松点点头，却不像是听进去了的样子。  
医生把单子撕下来交给他，嘱咐他一会儿带着检查结果再来找，拍拍他肩膀：“不过不一定，影响发情期的也可能是其他因素，先等结果吧。”

人都快到教职工宿舍区了，林炜翔才给刘青松打电话。  
对方那头安安静静的，说话的语气也蔫，让林炜翔不禁有些担心，问他怎么了。

刘青松沉默了一会儿，似乎站起来走动，电话传来趿拉着拖鞋的声音，林炜翔听见他关上了门，然后叹了口气道：“找个时间跟你爸妈，还有我爸他们，说一下吧。”

刘青松没有指出说什么，但林炜翔大致明白。  
其实真要计较的话，他比刘青松更急着摊牌。

昨天林炜翔的母亲刚询问了他关于和朋友组局出去玩的事，隔了几天才提起，很有暗示他不满意就再尝试碰碰其他缘分的意思。他差点就要跟母亲说出刘青松，又怕两边家长直接面对面约谈，到时候刘青松最后一个知道，肯定要生气的。

刘青松则不一样，任他家长想东想西，他本人却不动如山，必定等到做了充足准备才会告知长辈。尽管林炜翔的直觉告诉他，刘青松忧心忡忡的背后一定有事，但他终究是乐意听见刘青松这样提议的，于是没怎么犹豫便回答：“好啊，正好下周三放假，叫他们一起吃个饭。”

“你还是先给你妈说一下，免得到时候场面尴尬。”

“没问题。”

林炜翔统统答应下来，刘青松一时没别的话可说，沉默了。

眼看就要到楼前，林炜翔想着，见面前总得把人先哄高兴，否则长发公主不肯垂下头发让他上去，就只能围着砖墙团团转了。

他半开玩笑地问道：“怎么天天都有烦心事的样子。”

“没有。”

刘青松闷闷地回答。

林炜翔自然不信，下了车悠哉地告诉他：“到你宿舍楼了，没有烦心事就下来接我一下。”

“......我在家。”  
刘青松很是无语，只要是林炜翔做的事，就连最普通的惊喜也可能翻车。

“操。”  
原来公主早就被接回皇宫，林炜翔匆忙挂了电话。

两位父亲一同赴约去了朋友家的下午茶，刘青松穿着早上就没换下来过的睡衣在屋里晃悠，原本要给林炜翔找点东西吃，却正好发现冰箱快空了，倒让林炜翔来的路上提了许多袋子。

一进来便要把人按在玄关处亲昵，刘青松一边躲一边问他：“要是我爸在家，你九条命都不够用的。”

林炜翔却笑得很得意，自信地说给他听：“我一看到是你开的门，就知道你爸肯定不在家。”

他没见过刘青松在家穿的这套睡衣，和宿舍贴身简约的那身不同，家里这套更偏向家居服而非睡衣，珊瑚绒、黑白的样式和宽大的帽子让刘青松看起来像一团厚云，林炜翔在柔软中摸索他的躯体，很有满足感。

两人挤在沙发上靠了一阵，电视里放着科技频道，平稳单调的旁白显得这个午后格外地长。吃了点水果，林炜翔歪着刷手机，不经意发现刘青松正抱着沙发配套的抱枕愣愣地出神。

“咋了？”  
他伸手在刘青松面前晃了晃，很快想起，过来之前刘青松在电话里也不大精神。

刘青松把抱枕塞到林炜翔怀里，依旧说没什么，眼睛盯着林炜翔看了一阵，但不接近。

Alpha要检查时，第一个动作当然是闻。  
林炜翔想从刘青松信息素的波动中寻找一点线索，可刚闻到一缕气味，刘青松就同样分辨出他的气味，不给机会地退开一点。

但也并非完全地疏远，他的手依旧躺在林炜翔手掌里，也没有收起的意思。

“前两天发情期。”  
刘青松终于吐露缘由，同时也以此表明，除了挨着说说话，不想做别的事。

林炜翔瞧他病恹恹的，大概是发情期用抑制剂导致身体损耗，渐渐理解了，但还是在他背上抚了一下，正正经经地说：“你应该告诉我的，我可以帮你。”

“你上次那样，我怕你趁我发情期直接就把我标记了。”

刘青松说完马上察觉了话中的歧义——仿佛他还没想好标记这回事一样，不好解释。  
他不是不肯，只是习惯一切慎重，所以才说出这话。

可林炜翔听完，依旧看着他，神色有些不清，大概和刘青松想到同一个点上了，觉得刘青松总归不愿意给他标记。  
在林炜翔无声的抗议中，刘青松及时补充了一句：“主要是，那几天太忙了，能工作还是先把工作弄完。”

气氛稍微缓和了一点，刘青松望着林炜翔，人没有动，但悄悄把放在林炜翔手心的手翻过来与他指尖相碰，像某种矜持的讨好。原本也只是担心见刘青松，林炜翔见他这副模样，便丢了其他顾虑，朝刘青松张开手，要他到怀里来。

不巧的是，这时门开了，刘青松的两个父亲依次进门，见到林炜翔的时候有些惊讶。

两人小时候经常一起玩，林炜翔出现在家里不是特别值得意外的事。可是，或许因为林炜翔脱下的羽绒服放得太自然，也或许是腿上的毯子大部分都给刘青松盖了，总之刘青松穿着睡衣与林炜翔坐在同一张沙发上时，尽管隔了一点距离，还是显出了不同于玩伴的暧昧。

林炜翔打招呼挺积极，喊完叔叔好之后刘青松的Alpha父亲先恢复了正常的神色，冲他点点头，坐到他另一边说道：“早知道你来，我们俩就不出去了。”

你们要是不出去，我哪里会来。

林炜翔在心里暗暗回答，脸上有些心虚地笑，巴不得刘青松这时候一拍桌子就宣布两人的大喜事。

但刘青松只是倚在那里，忍着笑看他的好戏。

“要不要在我们家吃晚饭？”

家长最爱留吃饭，林炜翔在叔叔开口前就猜到总有这么一句。  
他想带刘青松单独出去吃，看了刘青松一眼，对方默契地读出他的想法，思索了两秒后移开了视线。

那就让他休息吧。  
林炜翔也不坚持，于是转而答应留下来吃饭。

惦记着被打断拥抱，林炜翔逮着长辈在厨房善后的最后时机把刘青松堵在房间过道的死角，夸张地作势质问他：“刚才在饭桌上你怎么不说，多好的机会给你错过了。”

“只有我们家三个人的时候说说，他们顶多也就骂你几句，你人都在这，说了岂不是要真人pk。”

“至于嘛，我也没干什么伤天害理的事情。”

“反正我这边是打算一五一十地说，你自己想一下，说出来都是什么。”

这段时间温存和干柴烈火对半开，任哪个做家长的听了都绝对怀疑这个Alpha是用信息素而非感情得到人的，肯定四面八方都来气。

刘青松双手交叉抱臂，挂着笑意看林炜翔噎住的样子，提醒道：“快点，马上没时间了。”  
厨房已经响起碗盘摆放的碰撞声，刘青松的两位父亲很快就要收工出来。

林炜翔的眼睛亮起来，恨不得这一会儿能比整个下午还长，急又满地吻下来。

从未做客做得心痒痒，林炜翔不愿多尝人在眼前、馋却吃不到的滋味，没聊几句便告辞了。  
刘青松站在他父亲后面，一同送林炜翔到门口，眼神从缝隙里传过来，林炜翔感觉自己像使命重大的特务，正在光天化日破解全世界唯一的秘密。

电梯还有好久才升上来，一直让他们敞着门站在这送不太好，林炜翔挥挥手催他们回去。  
又道别一次，最后是刘青松过来关的门，林炜翔等到门完全闭紧了才挪开视线。

数着数字升上来的空隙，林炜翔低头扫了一眼地面，忽然发现不远处有张完整干净的小纸。  
没有被揉成纸团，甚至都没有折痕，很可能是谁夹在大文件里不小心掉的。

要说替人保管失物或者捡起路面垃圾扔掉，林炜翔倒没有那么好心，他单纯在无聊的时候觉得好奇，于是迈几步过去歪着头看。

是一张记录指标的表格，但是很短，应该是附单之类的。  
看不清太小的字，林炜翔只能分辨最上面粗体的大字，是医院名称和表单名。

再下面的患者姓名让林炜翔不由得眯起了眼。  
他缓缓蹲下去，甚至揉了揉眼睛。

刘青松。

顾不得电梯到达的叮声，林炜翔将那张纸捡了起来。  
也许刘青松只是不舒服所以去看了一下，也许是真的生病了不肯说，林炜翔一瞬间猜测了许多。

很多用词他看不太懂，有的打了勾有的没打，直到他终于发现一个能明白的。

「是否存在妊娠反应」的空白格那里，赫然有个大勾。

林炜翔原本应当很高兴，或者紧张，或者激动，可他看到这里时抬起头，大脑一片空白，如同电梯门打开后空无一人的电梯间一样。

他很困惑，今天明明在一起那么多时间，刘青松为什么不告诉他。


	10. Chapter 10

那张表单被林炜翔整整齐齐地叠好，放在了抽屉里。  
和父母提起两家人吃饭的事情时，林炜翔有些心不在焉，连父亲问他“是否确定能跟刘青松绑定到老”都没注意听，迟钝地啊了一声。

“是不是发生什么事，林炜翔？”  
母亲严肃起来就会喊他全名，是全天下唯一和刘青松一样给他压迫感的人。

“没有啊。”  
林炜翔倒是否认得很快。  
他站起来对着父母强调：“我就是跟刘青松在一起了。”

然后转身离开了一楼客厅。  
其实很明显，林炜翔虽然在说明这个事实，却仿佛在安慰自己，好让突生的动摇消失。

林炜翔坐在落地窗前，看见夜晚的云层款款铺开，形状像一把坚固的童话般的伞。月亮的钩子就从软扑扑的云朵里伸出来，将伞的一瓣挽出一片空旷，似乎只容得下两个人头靠着肩肩挨着胸的人向上望的目光。

林炜翔拿出手机拍下这一幕，翻看时却发现照相无法忽视窗玻璃的遮挡，有微微的反光和色差。  
他本想把照片发给刘青松，但是拍出来的效果如此普通，就断了念头，只给他打字：

「今天天气真好」

「？」

这句话有些突兀，刘青松发问号也算情有可原。林炜翔笑了一下，可以想象刘青松此刻的表情。

「我爸妈答应周三一起吃饭了」

「你搞定就ok，我等下跟他们说，应该没啥问题」

「好」

林炜翔放下手机，刘青松没再发来消息，让他有一种回到独处的感觉。  
于是他放心地悄悄地说刘青松的坏话：你可真会为难人。

他好像一直在等他。  
等他玩游戏想到打给他，等他邀请自己去生日宴，等他从卫生间体面地出来，等他来自己怀里，等他去跟父亲谈，等他告诉自己那张单子是怎么回事。

林炜翔自觉不是什么感天动地的人，两人没联系的日子里也过得没心没肺生龙活虎的，可他就是有点难过。  
不知道在难过什么，他只能再次点开刚才的照片，告诉自己，就是这个招人烦。

怎么就拍不出来，都不能发给他。

放假那天大家都早早收拾下班，刘青松吃完饭给林炜翔发消息，问他来不来接。  
林炜翔自然是来的，不晓得刘青松为什么特意问。

接着刘青松加快了语速，似乎只打算说一次。

“到时候你要不上来帮我搬一下档案，挺重的。”

林炜翔以前都将车停在校外最靠边的空位，因为刘青松不想给人看见。  
现在起就不一样了，刘青松大概要同事清清楚楚地见着林炜翔。

这两天刘青松解开一道锁，又解开另一道，在很多个瞬间，林炜翔几乎就要脱口而出，想找到他最想知道的那把锁的钥匙。  
可刘青松好像一点都没有发现他的急切。

档案码得很整齐，林炜翔端起来的时候刘青松还在旁边护了一下，这样的场景居然让他条件反射地想到新手爸妈小心学着抱孩子的模样。

他真的快要被时不时跳出来的猜想逼疯了。

同事又在说隔壁院离婚的明星夫妻，那两人好像因为女儿的抚养权打起了官司。

刘青松准备走了，退出办公室的八卦剧场前表态道：“这不就是没想好就要小孩的典型，现在离个婚都干脆不了。”

前面除了跟刘青松的同事们打招呼，林炜翔几乎没注意她们在说什么，直到听见刘青松最后这句话，手里摞好的档案抖了一下，险些坍塌。

他一边走一边偷偷打量刘青松，看不出什么神情，只觉得刘青松因为放假所以心情不错。  
快到校门口时，刘青松从林炜翔手里接过档案去行政楼存放，让林炜翔先去开车。

他刚要往楼里走，林炜翔便叫住了他。  
不方便转身，刘青松只背对着他往后仰头，倾斜身子听他说话。

地上有他们两片影子。  
冬日的阳光懒懒地躺着，因而打出的影子也很长。  
如此和暖的天，却仿佛有很多平滑流溢的水，刘青松站在开阔的路口，是一株真正的小苍兰。而水，漫过他的叶子和花瓣，盈满呼吸和触觉，林炜翔蕴藏在回忆中的爱意再度有了舒展的趋势，可花枝偏偏成为这片透明里最不可触碰的东西。

你告诉我吧，刘青松，在手里的档案封存前，在一切尘埃落定前。

“小心点，别摔了。”  
林炜翔说。

刘青松笑了一下，脸上的愉悦散发着夺目的生机，振翅欲飞。  
怎么想都不可能是这个Omega给他带来这样那样的忧虑。

“那是当然。”  
刘青松迈开步子。

从礼貌客套的关系跳跃到谈婚说姻的关系，跨度比陌生人成为亲家要大得多。  
几个长辈言语间认真确认着界限，拿捏新的分寸，而林炜翔和刘青松各怀心事地坐在一起，为谁的手肘碰着谁了小声争吵。

很像两个犯错互殴的小孩的一对一家长会。

这顿饭的结果当然温和，回去的路上林炜翔的父母问他，准备什么时候跟刘青松住到一起去。

林炜翔答不上来，得跟刘青松商量过才好。

母亲便说尽快。

后来真正需要尽快的事马上来插队。

林炜翔听pub的业绩报告听得头疼，忽然接到刘青松的电话，说话的人却不是刘青松。

那人有些错乱地说了几句，林炜翔猜出她是那天见过的同事之一。

她停了几秒，声音清晰了些，告诉林炜翔，刘青松中午吃过药就午睡了，起来肚子不舒服，疼得直不起腰，其他人匆匆忙忙给送到医院去了，现在拿着他手机给林炜翔通知一声，叫他也往学校附属那家医院赶。

快挂电话的当口，林炜翔还依稀听见同事和身边的人说话：“他紧急联系人怎么不是他爸呀。”

林炜翔一边着急一边忿忿不平地想，是，这种时候都是我，刘青松哪里肯让家里人担心。但凡体谅体谅我有多着急，也不至于改联系人改得那么快。  
不体谅我，难道还不能体谅自己吗。吃的什么药。

林炜翔很清楚，如果刘青松这么不愿意留下小孩，他根本不能把他怎么样，反倒要替他操心手术和药物的利弊，走最安全的法子。

他好生气，这气是完全撒不出来的，在他身体里横冲直撞，非要闻到、抱到刘青松才能缓和几分。林炜翔启动车子之前，狠狠砸了方向盘一下，也许十六岁刘青松不愿意说出他是他的Alpha的时候，他就该这么用力地扔出手里的易拉罐，把话都说透了，就不会有后来这么多事。

到头来，林炜翔还是只舍得责怪自己。

他到的时候刘青松在病房里睡着，几个朋友都守在外面。  
他们见林炜翔来，只把刘青松的手机给他，并没有好脸色。

林炜翔顾不了太多，推门进去看。  
旁边挂的病历他依旧看不懂，这回不是名词原因，而是龙飞凤舞的字体。

妈的，医院就没有一个正常人。  
刘青松再多来几趟也要被带偏。

林炜翔在心里骂，坐下的动作却很轻。

刘青松的信息素依旧馥郁，比刘青松本人好懂得多，清澈乖顺，在傍晚给林炜翔营造静谧想象。

床上的人只是睡着了，并无大碍，不需要撕心裂肺地呼唤和催人泪下的独白。  
但林炜翔就是想要和他说话，因为他不仅仅能用身体守他，还可以用眼神，用言语，用翻山越岭的记念。

也许有人要戳穿他，说他这样是自我沉溺。  
可对于林炜翔，这段轻得若有似无也重得体魄相通的爱恋，的确是满怀回忆的。

那时候只剩下回忆。

现在他要开启新的日子，得装模作样地演讲剖白一番。

林炜翔想，因为还没有标记他，所以刘青松应该不知道苦艾酒确切的滋味和内涵。

“天然着色的苦艾酒不能长时间接受阳光的照射，会氧化，会变成沉闷的棕黄色。  
想要存放数十年，必须拿深色，最好深棕色的瓶子来装，远离光和热。”  
他缓缓地念着手机上的字。

天台上有如魂火的落日和浴室里纷纷蒸腾的水汽就是林炜翔最难耐的光和热。

所以他这样做了。过着刘青松完全不能窥见的生活，在酒味引发的幻觉中坚持又迷茫，他的回忆如舌尖的味道先甜后苦。

可是月色，不像阳光那样耀眼明朗，经常隐晦，藏着许多话，露出来却冷冷的，轻蔑又倔强。

林炜翔或许本身就不是合格的酒味Alpha，他不喜欢信息素把别人招来，也不喜欢刘青松不会喝酒。  
在每一次夜晚降临的时候，他都像不懂也不遵循潮汐周期的海浪，秘密地为遥远的月光翻腾，要亲近它凉人的温度。

如果能和夜空一样暗哑，或许就可以怀抱月亮。  
他情愿氧化。

林炜翔在pub揪住刘青松的时候，确信这是自己唯一的机会。

长长一篇关于苦艾酒的科普文章念完，刘青松还是睡得像猪，林炜翔没办法，出去找水果来剥，打发时间。

期间护士进来换点滴，刘青松睁开眼，很清明的模样。  
护士猜他没睡，便问：“刚刚那个是你的Alpha？”

“对。”

刘青松躺在床上还不忘了点点头，承认得很坦然。

护士意味深长地噢了一声，端着东西出去了。

第二天依旧是很好的晴天，林炜翔站在病房挨骂。  
只不过数落他的不是刘青松，而是刘青松的主治医生。

“现在的年轻人太没有常识，没有标记的情况下进入生殖腔怎么可以这么强硬，造成损伤还不好好疗养，以为吃药就能顶折腾了吗。”

刘青松早在医生开始碎碎念时便将头埋进了被子里，剩林炜翔背着手微微驼背，在病床边罚站。

好不容易熬到医生离开，林炜翔连忙拉椅子坐下，拍拍刘青松的被子。

“别躲啦，人都走了。”

刘青松从被子里冒出头，看林炜翔觉得又可怜又好笑。

风波平息了林炜翔才想起来怪他，很没有道理地问：“你没有怀上怎么不告诉我啊？”

“你在说什么屁话。”

哪有没发生还特意来讲的逻辑。

当时的彩图和报告都准确反映，刘青松是成结时伤及生殖腔才引发一系列状况，省了他许多做重要决定的力气。唯独勾错的一小张废弃附单被林炜翔捡着了，这股焦虑从刘青松那转移到了他身上。

林炜翔哼哼着吃苹果，看起来一点不打算给刘青松喂。

刘青松却心情很好，难得笑眯眯地看着他，片刻后碰碰他的手。

“哎，你昨天念的什么东西。”

“什么念的什么？”

“就昨天晚上啊，声情并茂的。”

“感兴趣啊，自己看。”  
林炜翔暗暗尴尬，但要故作潇洒，把手机扔给刘青松。

刘青松划着看了几眼，退出后才发现这是林炜翔朋友圈的个人相册，这篇文章分享为仅自己可见。  
根据上方的日期，刘青松猜到了，原来那天觉得少了的是这条朋友圈。  
以当时两人的关系，林炜翔或许发了又觉得心酸，早上便悄悄锁掉了。这些心思刘青松很轻易就能猜到，觉得林炜翔偶尔真诚得可爱。

再点退出，左边大大的日期数字一个不落地排列，刘青松刚要感叹这人废话真多，天天发朋友圈，却发现很多日期都只有一条相同的内容。

一个小树图标，后面跟一句晚安。

“看完了没，把我手机还回来。”

刘青松知道了小路上林炜翔想给他的称呼，于是也回他。

“是是是，把手机还给我的Alpha。”

十几年前他没有说出口，现在说了竟感觉轻松。

林炜翔被他突然的关键词喊得有些不好意思，笑得很腼腆，说你干嘛啊。

刘青松没说话，狡黠地冲他眨眨眼。

接下来，如林炜翔母亲所说，得尽快住到一起才好。

Fin.

*有一个小番外


	11. 番外-发情期

林炜翔不在家，刘青松通常会在外头留到很晚才回来，力求进门洗漱倒床就睡，否则难保不会失眠到天亮。

他有一个人尽皆知但仍难以启齿的毛病，怕黑。

负责组织夜宵局的同事尽责将他送到家，替他开了灯离开。刘青松前一秒还跟她挥手say bye，关上门便只能单手撑在墙上，勉强把控住平衡。

处理国外的资产，林炜翔一去就是半个多月，唯一保证过的是在他发情前回来。  
刚开始刘青松还能正常作息，但临近林炜翔要回来的这几天，身体显然比他本人更期待与Alpha的重逢，第一波热潮从小腹蒸起又蹿到双腿的时候，刘青松差点跌在门边。

他感受到下半身和拳头一起硬了，用力呼吸一次后支撑着往卧室走，双腿间渗出若有似无的热而软的湿意。

所以林炜翔你人呢？说话不算话，还特爱瞎许诺，这就是林炜翔，这就是Alpha。

当务之急是先找到抑制剂。

说来好笑，林炜翔平日里就经常要他，不管十一点还是一点，咬着哪个地方来了感觉，就不管不顾地蹭上来，更何况发情期。  
导致刘青松早就不记得家里抑制剂这种东西，或许有也已经过期大半年。

找不着抑制剂就把一腔不满发泄在林炜翔身上，刘青松摸出手机给林炜翔发了一串意义不明的表情包，有的可爱有的凶悍，整齐地朝他开炮。

最后还是仁慈地打了几个字：

「你他妈不是今天会回来吗」

发完消息，刘青松和手机一起摔倒在大床上。林炜翔没在，刘青松反而将床铺整理得很好，每天起来都弄得很平整。现在他陷在其中，褶皱和情欲一同在墨蓝色的被子上蔓延开，仿佛深海无声的沸腾。

刘青松扯开衬衫扣子，听着自己的喘气声。胸膛的起伏使他意识到，衣料触碰时的刺痒感变得明显，令人难耐不堪。缺少Alpha信息素预先铺垫的良好环境，他这次的发情期注定会很凶。  
身体里捉摸不透的灼烧感似乎在验证刘青松的猜想，他的腰肢和双腿都软得抬不起来，性器却硬得发疼，脉搏的跳动从他湿热的喉间传递到了下身那个饱胀的穴口，相反的极端感受混杂在一起，让刘青松的眼角星星点点地冒出生理催发的泪花，和碎散的刘海一起扰乱他的视线，眼前既模糊又纷扰。

操你个狗东西，林炜翔。

刘青松急促的呼吸间已经带上了细微的嘤咛，心里却在翻遍字典大肆数落林炜翔。

或许真的有人会被性欲烧死，但绝不是他刘青松。  
咬咬牙，刘青松从床上撑起来，踉踉跄跄地寻到衣柜，凭借气味抽出几件外套，全是林炜翔惯穿但没带走的。不能再浪费力气去开灯，刘青松径直穿过卧室到浴室那段略微黑暗的走道。

尽管只有十步左右，却因为他加快的心跳变得格外漫长。  
他的身体被恐惧和情欲拉扯着，流动的血液分成了冷热两股，却又交织在一起，汇聚着加剧他身体所有器官的兴奋感，他对这些压迫神经的情绪所产生的唯一反应是——更加紧张，被刺激得浑身发抖，清晰地感觉到下身狠狠泄出一滩水。

刘青松进了浴室，反手打开灯，跌坐在浴缸里，本能让他抱紧林炜翔的衣物，但没多久，他还是决绝地拧开了淋浴，旋到了冷水那一档。  
哗啦啦的水声代替了他跌跌撞撞的脚步声，屋内重新安静下来。

刘青松的裤子终于在淋浴的冲刷下湿得统一，掩盖了腿间的痕迹。  
林炜翔的信息素在冷水独有的凉味中变得很生硬，像一大摞气味标本，呆笨地传到刘青松鼻腔内，并未如他所愿弥漫着将他包裹。

所以没过多久，刘青松气无可气地感受到，自己又开始不由自主地磨蹭双腿，甚至是夹着林炜翔的衣服袖子这样做。  
发尾的水滴和他原先的汗一起浇落，划过脖颈的时候短暂地模拟了林炜翔触摸他的情形。

对，刘青松自己也可以，只需要回想一下。

羞耻感使他闭上了眼睛，刘青松尝试回忆林炜翔是如何弄他的。  
刚开始还有些抗拒，但发情期带来的折磨使他很快进入了角色，他当下只是一个需要抚慰的Omega，抛开了刘青松这个身份。

这是自然的，没什么好在意。

刘青松踩着裤脚将裤子脱掉，内裤湿答答地贴在他敏感的那一小块地方，连他自己有准备的触碰都免不了引发闷哼。明明距离裸露下身只过去了几分钟，刘青松却觉得自己浑身上下都更急切地期待被Alpha占有。

他缓慢地剥开最后一层布料，索性连衬衫也脱光，陷在林炜翔的衣服里摸索着腿间的软肉。

没多久他便绝望地睁开眼，因为这根本缓不了一丝一毫的情欲逼迫。

刘青松来浴室的时候没心思关门，他迷迷糊糊地想，信息素恐怕已经溢得整间屋子到处都是。可他在其中泡了太久，闻不到自己的气味。  
他勉力在浓郁到泛腥的香味中寻找林炜翔结合在他体内的味道，空虚感却因为如丝如缕的挑逗泛得更猛。他只能窝在这里，不由自主地用下身摩擦粗糙的大衣，每动一次都会察觉到穴外的黏腻和衣物上颗粒分明的刺激。

刘青松在唇齿间咬住快要流淌出来的呻吟，他真的快不行了。

门口传来的动静的时候刘青松正骂到第九页。  
是的，他真的心里“有谱”，细数起林炜翔和他的破烂往事能一件不落，翻页似的一点点地回忆。他把林炜翔的案底全掏出来，预备把这些统统骂个遍，还得用不同的骂法。

林炜翔开门关门的声音并不小，但刘青松早就瘫软到难以动弹，在水声的阻碍下完全听不见。

腿还没跨进门，林炜翔的鼻子就先一步察觉嗅异样。  
而当他将门完全推开时，仿佛一脚踩空陷入半流动沼泽，忙不迭地甩门往里冲。

他一边走一边喊刘青松的名字，从未如此希望房子只有五十平方，几步就能走到头。  
好几声都没有回应，林炜翔越来越大声，几乎是吼着刘青松的名字，终于猛地推开浴室的门。

浴缸内的水和信息素共同泛滥，爬出来向地面滑，完全不受控制地流淌，迅速沾湿林炜翔的袜子，而刘青松那一副遭到凶杀的模样让林炜翔又急又怕，进去一把掀开他头上的外套。

也就是蒙头的那阵黑暗忽然被灯光刺破，刘青松才发现林炜翔回来了。

“真是你妈的离谱，怕黑还这样盖着头，是不是有病啊刘青松！”  
Alpha大声地指责他，弯腰去抱的动作却很小心，手臂从膝弯穿过去，找到不让刘青松化掉的方法后，这才使劲略显粗暴地把人整个抄起来。

刘青松也说不清楚，可能是之前摸黑经过走道的兴奋感启发了他，他才鬼使神差地躲在衣服遮挡的黑暗中，想用恐惧来对抗性欲。  
但他没法反驳，仅存的理智在突然放大几十倍的信息素的冲击中飘零远去。

就在林炜翔托着他的那只手往上一点的地方，皮肤被染湿得不像样，他的身体还没触及下垫面就已经沉浸在接受进入的状态。

好久不见，刘青松抬手往林炜翔的脖子上搂，凑过去嗅他颈窝的气味，满眼都是雾，眨眼的时候便拧成滴滴答答的水，和冲到身上的冷水一起蹭在林炜翔脖子那里，再流到他的锁骨。

林炜翔估计也觉得痒，缩了缩肩膀，把Omega揣得更紧了。

被放回床上的刘青松没有马上得到林炜翔的覆压，对他先是拨开刘青松的额前汗湿的头发，很是隐忍地盯了一会儿才开口：“怎么回事啊你，刘青松？”

一边问，还一边释放着信息素。

刘青松拽他的领带，像野猫一样攀上他的背，抓挠着把林炜翔带到自己身前，同时双腿也从后方踩住了他的腿，让他没有别的心思可耽搁。

真的是野猫，还是自己把自己冲干净了的野猫。  
林炜翔体内有关侵占和征服的欲望本能地叫嚣起来，通过打量刘青松现在的模样而得到前所未有的满足。他依照刘青松按在他后脑的手的施力，第一个吻印在刘青松大敞的胸前，很快游移到挺立的乳头。他没有抬眼，突然用力地吮吸，另一只手也大力地搓揉右侧的那一点，刘青松几乎是立刻便挺着腰颤抖起来，在林炜翔磨着咬了那处一口后，刘青松像终于翻过最高点的浪头，弓起背蜷缩起来。

林炜翔没有停下，他不仅抬高刘青松的腿，吻还一路往上，啃咬到刘青松的锁骨。刘青松只能在不平衡的摇晃中摸到他捏在自己大腿的手，紧紧攥住，时不时因为快感而抠弄着林炜翔的指节。

林炜翔很快舔到他的后颈，将他的脑袋端起来，按在肩膀上，一边用下半身逐渐发烫的部位顶撞他露出来的穴口，一边寸寸仔细地舐咬腺体。

刘青松大张着嘴，但没有发出声音，只有一声比一声急促的喘气在他喉间进出。

“我比衣服好闻多了吧？”   
林炜翔哼哼地笑着问。  
他的鼻尖也好硬，贴在刘青松耳边轻轻地顶，嗅着信息素时发出的抽气声应和着两人上面下面碰撞的节奏，一点点提吊刘青松的心跳，快要崩溃。

“不要......不要浪费时间，你他妈......” 

刘青松难耐地扭开脑袋，逃避无法自持的自己。  
可与此同时，稍微的远离都能让他的身体不满地澎湃起更凶的情潮。

他的双腿与话语南辕北辙，踩在被子向上用力，更紧地贴向林炜翔压在那里的部位。

刘青松不得不眯起眼睛，做最后一点掩饰。因为他的穴口正因接近热源而激动地瑟缩着，林炜翔再次咬了他的腺体，他，他不争气的屁股，已经抖得快要高潮一般。

刘青松的Omega本能告诉他，发情时的身体不属于他自己，而是他即将迎来的那个Alpha。

那么任何反应都不为过，无需负责。

快感从后颈跳动的那一小块肉开始，沿着脊椎欢快地一路流淌，刘青松终于开了一点点闸，发出了轻微的叫床声。在根本不像他原音的呻吟中，他断断续续道：“操不操，不操我去找别........唔......”

话还未说完，林炜翔急了，扑过来叼住他的嘴唇，用力亲又吸地，喘着粗气打断：“不准，不准。“

”听见没有，刘青松。”  
末了还担心没有保证，将性器磨到他穴口威胁。

刘青松伸手一把揪住林炜翔后脑的头发，将他拉开后凑过去推翻他，贴着他的身体反压上去。  
他能感受到下身被林炜翔勃发的性器抵住，还有他的手，正来回摩挲着他腿间的肌肤。

刘青松半阖上眼，显然不知道自己眼眶发红的样子有多欲求不满，弯腰趴在林炜翔胸前道：“那我叫你操我的时候你怎么没听见？”

林炜翔扣住他后腰的时候，刘青松跌了一下，接着便无法挣脱，硬生生抬着屁股感知林炜翔的性器插到他后穴中，他的腰和手一波接一波地抖，软下去又被林炜翔支住，搂在身前热烈地缠吻，直到完全插进去，林炜翔才不轻不重地咬了他一口，喘着气得意道：“是不是等不及了，吸得那么紧。”

林炜翔很喜欢亲吻，也很喜欢看刘青松难得被自己掌控。

他在刘青松屁股上拍了一巴掌，又紧接着握住那里白花花的肉，刘青松可以感觉到，自己的臀肉在林炜翔手中比棉花还软，比果胶还鼓，被他揉捏着，一些肉还从指缝中溢出来，带着红红的指痕。

林炜翔的手指和性器一齐隐没在刘青松臀瓣之间，摸到插入的地方，指腹抵着湿透的穴口按下去，内壁竟更紧地贴到里面的性器上。刘青松从未知道这样的玩法，咬着唇却还是喘息出声，嗯嗯啊啊地很不像话。  
然而他的后穴还能更荒唐，不知耻地流出滑腻的水来，还因林炜翔的按动而渗出来，很快沾湿林炜翔的手指。

林炜翔将他Omega的体液照单全收，深深浅浅地颠着他抽插，还有空把那手指碰到刘青松唇边，示意他来舔。

刘青松恨恨地咬住，被他突然捅进去，呛得张口咳嗽了几声，红艳艳的舌头在灯光下闪着亮光，唇色也绮丽。林炜翔捣着他的屁股和嘴，兴奋得不行却仍要等他口中流出津液的那一刻。

没多久刘青松就射了，穴道在后续的顶弄中也抽搐着咬紧林炜翔的性器。  
林炜翔忽然拿出手，不再挺动，按紧他的后脑用力地吻他，与他的舌头交缠着勾勒彼此的形状。

刘青松被他制住，吻到快要窒息，失去快感的身体也快要窒息。  
尝到一半戛然而止，他不由得惯性地摆动起腰，在林炜翔堵住嘴巴的情况下从鼻腔发出剧烈的哼声，此刻胜过三级片里所有露骨的淫语。

林炜翔爱看刘青松在自己怀里不能自已的模样。刘青松骑得他上上下下地动，压到深处又弹起，越来越快的时候改为前后的摇摆，林炜翔见他很是用力却怎么都差一点、快要哭出来的模样，竟萌生了通体颤栗的快感，他的精神得到了极大的满足，再也忍不住地配合刘青松的动作，往里抽送了几次，怀里的人终于掐着他的肩膀，几乎是尖叫着陷入无声，痉挛在高潮中，好一会儿才整个融化在他身前。

但林炜翔还没有射，发情也远不会因此得到缓解。他摁住刘青松快要散架的身体，换用手指浅浅戳弄穴口，空气里交缠的信息素榨出Omega更多的黏液。

他故意撩拨着抽动性器，只为了发出水声。

刘青松感觉到后穴依旧濡湿，而林炜翔这时却咬上他的耳垂说道：“宝贝，你好多水。”

话音刚落，林炜翔性器的顶端就熟练地抵蹭到刘青松穴内的敏感点，一阵酸软漫过刘青松的下身，明明刚刚小高潮过的他却又想获得比舒爽更加倾覆理智的快感。

他伸手摸到林炜翔的胯间，虚拢着五指在性器上套弄，拇指擦过顶端的液体时得逞般笑了一下。他知道，林炜翔也很有感觉。

但很快林炜翔就捉住他的两只手腕，单手握着翻过身，将它们压在刘青松的头顶。

刘青松毫不慌张地松弛着手掌，大张着双腿。  
而他湿润的腿间是标记过他的Alpha。

林炜翔直起身打量他一番，挑选刘青松半硬不软的性器抹了一把，听见他磕绊的低吟。

在尾声还未断掉的时刻，林炜翔握着性器在刘青松股间泥泞不堪的地方蹭了几下。 

“快点......”   
刘青松催他。

林炜翔顶进去一点，并拉着刘青松的右手一路来到穴口，让他自己碰碰那个收缩的、浸过水的贝壳肉一样的地方。

灯光带来的阴影和两人交缠的四肢使刘青松无法看清那个地方，他只能跟随林炜翔引导，手背碰到林炜翔腿间的硬挺，手指按在软到发烫的穴口。或许是那里太湿了，刘青松摁揉着，竟缓慢地摸到自己两侧的腿肉，他咽了一下，在林炜翔的注视中拨开自己的臀瓣， 仰面居高临下地望着下方的林炜翔，眼神从缝里投出来。

“我他妈说了，快点。”

他的手指还因体液而泛着晶莹，气势却如林炜翔求着他做爱一般。

林炜翔俯身把自己送进去，捏着他的下巴狠狠地动，抓揉他臀肉的手甚至能感受到那里因冲撞而抖出的波浪。

刘青松被快感袭击得脱力摔在床上，控制不住任何地方，只能攥紧柔软的被角，继而将它送进嘴里咬住。

他一脸难耐抵抗的模样，穴口却爱惨了林炜翔胯下的东西，吮吸着将林炜翔的器物往内埋了几分，连脚趾都一同蜷缩着，下方的水分泌得更盛，沾湿床单如刘青松咬湿被角。

林炜翔的恶趣味再度上演，他在快要进入生殖腔的时候猛地拔出来，如此重复了几回，刘青松的双腿夹紧又敞开，终于撑着身子怒目瞪了林炜翔一眼。

“叫一下嘛。”  
林炜翔哄着。

“你......你不是很会狗叫嘛，要听就自己叫。”

林炜翔听完，轻声笑了。  
紧接着刘青松的臀侧挨了一巴掌，腰胯被拖拽着又往林炜翔身下去了些。

他带着Alpha强势的信息素一起淹没刘青松，势必要听他似哭似吟的喘声。

“啊......！”   
刘青松还没有开口说话，后穴就被贯穿。突如其来的侵占让他没能控制住，扬起下巴叫出声，敏感带被性器的头部磨蹭得蠕动。

林炜翔往里抽送了几下，腾出右手来撸动刘青松前方的性器。

被填满的快感已经让刘青松难以消化，他的身体还因林炜翔的插入而拼命紧缩，性器又突然被握住的快感炸得他浑身都起了鸡皮疙瘩。

刘青松小幅度地挣扎，而林炜翔干他的姿势很强硬，牢牢地钳住刘青松的腰，力气却控制在边缘，不让刘青松迷失在快感里，也不让他自如地享受。

刘青松在空中无奈地蹬腿又绷紧，上半身被林炜翔压得死死的，只能用手推他的肩头。  
“啊......你他妈真......疯了是吧...哈啊！” 

可随着性器被林炜翔套弄得越来越热，刘青松被逼到了尽头，不禁抬高腰身好让林炜翔操到他后穴里最舒服的地方，咬破的嘴唇也因喘气而松开，呼呼地送出无形的火苗。

“嗯......啊！啊......林炜翔......唔嗯，快一点，快一点！”   
刘青松无法停止地眨眼，他的后穴把林炜翔咬得好紧，思绪也同样逼仄，只想快点释放。

胸腔内轰隆的跳动让人难受得快要昏厥，林炜翔操得很快，刘青松的泪就顺着他抽查的动作往下掉。

“哈啊.....啊......啊啊！”

刘青松不知道，他真正射出来的时候才是林炜翔开始享受的时候。

Alpha捻过他的精液，玩弄般摸过他的铃口，身下的顶弄更像是对他的呼喊，叫他快醒醒，不要一个人赴那盛欢。  
刘青松刚射过的性器承受不了这样的刺激，磨动着脚后跟扭动躲避，撑起自己的腰身又泄力似的瘫软下去。

“啊......不要，不要......”   
他的喘气中渐渐染了哭腔，大腿无意识地勾在林炜翔身侧，内侧的绵软偶尔紧绷扣住腿间的Alpha，又时不时松弛着蹭过他的胯骨。  
刘青松并拢双手一起向下推拒着林炜翔对他性器的折磨，在碰到林炜翔的手时被猛地擒住，林炜翔逼着他一起撸动他已经射不出来的性器。

林炜翔当然意不在此，他正沉浸在刘青松后穴对他性器的贪婪吮吸中。  
刘青松没有察觉，在性器不堪忍受的同时，他的后穴也在努力攀上顶峰，开了口的生殖腔几乎在求着林炜翔干他。

多重作用下，Omega终于可怜兮兮地停止了反抗。

林炜翔捞起他的一条腿，往里顶了几下，然后自然地操弄起来。  
Alpha规律地喘着，气流轻轻搔过刘青松的耳根。

林炜翔将性器抽了大半又快速顶进去，刘青松眯着眼，那根让他欢愉不已的器物快速地抽送。涨浮的感觉顷刻覆盖上来，穴口再次酥痒，这股渴望慢慢转移到更深的地方。他的腿根渐渐黏腻，紧贴在林炜翔的腰上的膝盖也开始发热。

他低声呜咽，忍不住用手捏紧林炜翔的肩膀，用身体悄然的迎合期盼他动得更激烈一些，往他身体更深的软处撞。

刘青松原先便是湿透了的，此刻折腾了一回，床上早就溅得满是水渍，像缀了花的异色爬山虎，缠绕着两人沉沦。

林炜翔细碎地吻着刘青松的脸颊和侧颈，开口有些沙哑：

“还要不要？”

刘青松不肯说话，朝林炜翔抬抬下巴，林炜翔便俯身吻住他。 

没有得到回答，林炜翔回应他更猛烈的撞击。  
力度之大让刘青松忍不了多久便哭喘着四处乱抓，寻找手边任何能攥紧的东西。

林炜翔沉腰往前顶，刘青松的头发乱蓬蓬地散着，又因还未干透而分成一小撮一小撮，林炜翔便用手指一点点摸过去，每抚过一段便恶意地在穴道内停滞一下。

刘青松不知道是爽得说不出话，还是急却开不了口，好几次林炜翔都明显感觉到，刘青松已经非常热，过分潮湿的紧致标志着当他顶进去时刘青松会颤抖着身子喊胡话。

“要，要......林炜翔，快点......”  
刘青松小腹紧绷，还是松了口。

“要什么？”  
林炜翔深深地操进去，进入生殖腔的瞬间，刘青松浑身都僵住了。

“啊……啊！林炜翔，要......要你操我！”

刘青松一句话都说不全，却清晰地感知到林炜翔一点点顶开他的生殖腔。  
太舒服了。刘青松恍恍惚惚，眼前的一切都不真切，只晓得吞咬着那根肉棒一直进入到更深处。

“骚货。”  
林炜翔在他耳边恶狠狠地说了一句，拽过刘青松的手将他翻过来，Omega很快顺他的意思趴好，侧着脸靠在枕头上，塌腰抬起他流着湿液的屁股，等待被浪潮裹卷着坠入海底。

林炜翔揽过他的腰腹，三两下就撑开他的生殖腔，在更为敏感厚实的甬道内摩擦。

刘青松屏息放松了一会儿，还是不能化解四肢的酸软，回头责怪道：“嘶......嗯啊......别太深......”   
林炜翔依旧搂着他的腰，阻止着刘青松承受之外的任何动作，愈发用力地撞进去。

生殖腔的敏感不在于快感点的分布，而在于它每一处都能被细细感知。刘青松能用那里描摹出林炜翔性器的形状，两人交合的羞耻感、私密部位被狠狠侵犯的兴奋，令他在精神上也尝到高潮。

刘青松的呻吟变得断断续续且音调飘忽，林炜翔却在共同的颠簸之中将他搂得更紧，不准他消失在波涛中，不准他走散似的。

刘青松忽然有些心软，想抬手摸摸林炜翔的脑袋，却被林炜翔托着脖颈和下巴猛地抬起上半身，立了起来。  
他的身体勾出一道稍稍弯曲的弧度，仰头靠在林炜翔身上，全靠他那只手摁着，两人的身体在林炜翔抽插时短暂地碰撞。

林炜翔呼吸声很重，尽力地贴在他后背，也使劲将刘青松的身体往自己身前按。  
他反反复复地碾过生殖腔，盯着刘青松的眼神赤裸而炽烈，身下的动作也激烈如狂风暴雨，最终在桎梏刘青松喉咙的同时咬在他的腺体上。

刘青松被他卡着，小腹因成结带来的痛楚而颤动，可穴道的其他地方没有一处不是舒爽的。他的体内涌出丰沛的汁水，含紧了林炜翔的性器，舌头也伸出去索要亲吻。

林炜翔压在他身上随他倒下去，不肯放手地环着刘青松，躺了没一会儿，再次抓着刘青松的头发使他露出脸，不留余地地吻了上去。

Omega鼻子里还发出抽泣声和哼声，牙齿却乱中找空咬破林炜翔的舌尖。  
林炜翔倒很尽兴，拉开身子尝了尝自己嘴里的血腥味，伸出舌头舔刘青松的嘴角，低低地笑：“把你这里都沾红了。”

接着手又伸下去，摸到一片湿滑：“还有这里，是不是也操红了。”

刘青松要抬腿踹他，却只是动了动膝盖，翻过身不和他玩闹。  
林炜翔便在他背上啄吻，痒痒的。

最后摸到刘青松后臀，刘青松只觉得他的手指在弄，收腿想躲，却听见后方的被褥被挪开的声音，还没回头看，腿间的肉就被更汹涌的热浪包裹。

他往下摸到林炜翔的头发，抵抗了片刻后还是忍不住跟着林炜翔的动作抓揉起他的后脑勺，再度发出渴求的呻吟。

前些日子的记忆很快在脑中变得零碎，重新填充思绪的是刚才性爱的每一处细节。  
刘青松在紊乱的呼吸间望着窗外，只觉得时间流动得好慢，原先几月几年可以眨眼过，而在一起之后，似乎没有一分一秒是多余的。


End file.
